


The Past Never Leaves

by littlemissstark315



Series: Monster at my window [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Kidnapping, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Torture, Sexual Assault, Torture, family life, this gets pretty fucking dark, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: more than ten years after "Monster at my window" Kyle and Eric have put the past behind them and moved on, living a happy life with their daughter Anna but a few members of the cult splintered off and managed to evade arrest and are out for revenge. How hard could it be to kidnap a nine year old girl? apparently pretty hard they soon find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Anna kept fiddling with her phone, checking Instagram while she waited for her dad. She just turned nine and her dads got her a new iPhone. She sighed, bored with waiting.

Her dad, Eric, was on his way. Kyle had to work late so that left him to pick up Anna and take her to kickboxing lessons. Having one car was annoying sometimes, thank God for Uber. Kyle used it all the time.

Before Eric got to her school he rifled through the songs on his phone. He loved embarrassing her. He picked one, chuckling and turning it up and putting the windows down, making sure to pull up at just the right moment of the song.

Anna saw her dads SUV pull up, the large vehicle blaring out music as she groaned and facepalmed. It was blaring out the Backstreet Boys "I want it that way" while he sings in the car, badly. She walked the walk of shame over, getting inside as he turned it down, laughing at the look on her face. She grumbled, crossing her arms. "Not funny Dad. Why can't you pick me up like a normal person?" Eric chuckled. "Where would the fun be in that?" He started pulling away from the school, driving home to give her a small dinner before meeting her grandparents. "So How was school?"

She sighed as she moved a frizzy red curl behind her ear. "Fine, I guess. There's an exam on Friday in history. I'm so gonna fail." She whined toward the end. Eric scoffed. "You? Fail? I've never seen you fail anything in your life." "Well, that was before Miss. Crabshaw. She makes everything super hard." She finished with a mumble. "More like miss.Crapshaw." Eric let out an amused sound. "Good one." She smiled proudly. "Thank you."

When they got home she put her Moana book bag on the couch as Eric went to make her an after-school lunch before kickboxing lessons. She watched TV while he brought her out some microwaved Chicken tenders, a few cheese sticks and a glass of milk. She took it with a face. He gave her a look back. "What?" "I can't eat this." Eric took in a breath. "Why?" "I'm vegetarian." Eric rolled his eyes. "You need some protein before your lessons, eat it." "No." He sighed. "Anna Clair, please, save the hippie mombo jumbo and eat your chicken tenders. I'm not bending over backward to find a weird food that has the protein you need." She grumbled but let up, biting a chicken tender for show. He sighed in relief, Kyle was the cook, he was nearly banned from the stove. "Thank you." He left to clean the kitchen. She waited until he was gone and she spat it out quietly, hiding it in the crease of the couch along with the other chicken tenders.

She eventually got dressed for kickboxing and Eric drove there, letting Kyle know they'll be at his parent's house after. Eric loved watching his daughter in her kickboxing lessons. She definitely was their daughter. She took after both of them equally which was amazing and terrifying. She was so damn smart and fiery which could be so good but so bad. She could definitely be ruthless if need be. He's been called to the school on more than one occasion for her defending someone being bullied or starting a fight with said bullies. In both situations, he's damn proud to have her as his daughter.

She was sweaty and her red, frizzy hair was out of place from its ponytail. She smiled as Eric handed her a water bottle. "How was I Dad?" He grinned. "Amazing, as always. Now let's go, Grandma demands we be there for dinner birthday girl." She smiled. "More cake?!" He rolled his eyes, escorting them out of the building. "Yes, unfortunately, more cake and another trip to the dentist."

When they got to Kyle's parent's house she nearly ran inside. He sighed but smiled, getting out of the car.

Shelia was already out with open arms and hugging her granddaughter. "Oh, there's my little bublah. Happy birthday sweetie." "Thanks grandma! Where's the cake?" Sheila just gave a look to Eric before talking to Anna. "It's after dinner now go see your grandpap." She smiled as she ran inside. Sheila sighed as Eric came closer. "Sometimes I swear she's your biological child." Eric chuckled as they walked in. "Oh me too."

Gerald smiled as Anna hugged him, nearly tackling him to the floor. "Grandpap!" He chuckled. "Hey tiger. How was kickboxing?" "Really good! I almost broke a punching bag!" "Oh wow! You might be the next Captain America with that strength." She rolled her eyes. "No way, I want to be Iron Man." Gerald nodded with a smile. "Go see your daddy, he's in the kitchen helping with dinner."

"No, I'm right here Dad." Gerald smiled as Anna went to hug her other father. "Daddy!" Kyle smiled. "Hey sweet pea, so you almost broke a punching bag?" "Yeah! My teacher says I'm the best student he's had!" Kyle smiled. "That's great, wanna help mash the potatoes with me and grandma?" She nodded. "Yeah. After I change?" "Of course, go on." She ran off to the bathroom as Sheila and Eric came in the room. Sheila sighed. "We tried to get Ike to come over but he's stuck at college so we'll be missing one." Eric shrugged. "Shit happens." "Eric!" Kyle hissed out." Eric rolled his eyes. "I could use safe words all her life and she's still gonna hear them somewhere." Kyle shook his head. "Not the point."

Anna came back out in jeans and tee shirt and no shoes. "Ok, I'm ready!" Kyle smiled. "Ok, let's go mash some potatoes." They disappeared into the kitchen.

Eric, Sheila and Gerald just talked about work, Sheila going into the kitchen to help and supervise every once in a while until Kyle shushes her out.

Over dinner was nothing but smiles, light bickering and laughter but Eric noticed Anna wasn't eating the chicken. He didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. But Kyle saw. "Anna, is something wrong with the chicken? Not feeling well?" Ann shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. I've decided I'm a vegetarian now." Kyle's eyes widened. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle this. His mother spoke first. "What? Sweetie, that's a big decision. Chicken is very good for you, you're a growing girl." Kyle sighed. "Anna, your grandmother is right. This is a life-changing decision. Did you think about it?"

Eric just watched, continuing to eat. Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course I did daddy." Kyle gave her a look, knowing how clever she could be. "How long have you thought about it? A few weeks?" Anna sighed. "About eight hours." Kyle blinked. "Eight hours? So you only just decided today?" "So What? What's wrong with that?" Kyle sighed. "You don't have to eat your chicken now but we are having a conversation when we get home-" "But daddy!" She whined. He glared. "No buts. Now eat your dinner. At least what you will eat." Anna glared, starting to eat again, this time angrily. Shoving green beans and corn into her mouth.

Eric tried and failed not to laugh, letting out a small amused sound. Kyle gave him a look. "You knew." Eric tried to play innocent. "I have no idea what you mean." "You've been suspiciously quiet this entire time. And your laughing." He rolled his eyes. "Both of you, unbelievable. You're both getting a talking to when we get home." Eric flustered. "What did I do?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Do I really need to explain it?" Eric huffed against his chair, Anna snickering. Eric looked over at her. "Keep laughing brat, you know you are in trouble still too?" Anna just gave a smug little smile, like she knew something. "I know." Kyle sighed, looking at his parents. "I'm sorry about this." Gerald just smiled. "I remember someone also being too smart for their own good when someone was that age." Kyle blushed, continuing to eat.

The night continued more smoothly. Sheila brought out the cake, placing it in front of Anna. Kyle smiled as he lit the candles, Eric taking pictures. Kyle hugged Anna once he was done. "Make a wish Sweetie." And then kissed her head.

She smiled as they sang happy birthday and made her wish and blew out her candles.

She opened the first gift and cheered. "Fall Out Boy's latest album?!" Sheila chuckled. "A little bird told us that you really like that band." Anna smiled as she opens all her other gifts. A few shirts, some makeup (nothing pricey, just for fun) and the Moana soundtrack. Anna went to Kyle, holding the Moana album. "Can we listen to it on the way home? Pleeeease?" Kyle sighed. "Since It's your birthday, yes but don't think you're not in trouble." Anna hugged him. "Thank you."

Kyle regretted it soon as they got in the car. Eric driving. When "You're welcome" came on He was singing along too but changing the lyrics, singing with Anna in the back.

"Hey, Kyle it's your day to say, you're welcome!" Kyle rolled his eyes, trying to ignore them. Thank god home was only ten minutes away.

When they got home Anna tried to run up to her room but Kyle stopped her. "Ah! No, we're talking." She sighed as she came from the first three stairs. Eric walked inside, going to the kitchen for a beer, half listening to the conversation.

"Anna, this is a very big decision. Do you think you're ready to go vegetarian?" "Daddy, I've been thinking about it all day. It's just vegetables." "It's not just veggies, you can't have a Big Mac after a good report card or your dad's famous steak on special occasions." Anna faltered a moment before nodding. "I'm ready. I just love animals so much." Kyle smiled. "I know you do sweetie. We'll talk more about what to do for meals tomorrow after school but now time for bed. " Anna hugged him real quick before running back up the stairs.

"So you're letting her do this?" Eric said as he took a sip of beer from against the wall entrance to the dining room. Kyle nodded, turning. "She seems very set on it. If I try to push her away from it it will only lead her to it more. I'd rather her realize what she can and can't have on her own." Eric nodded as Kyle sat down on the couch. "Grab me a beer too?" Eric nodded, walking back in the kitchen.

Kyle sighed, feeling run down from the day but he felt weird. He thought about it and felt like something was in the couch. He stood, looking in the cushions when he found the chicken tenders and the one she half eaten. Kyle gasped. "Disgusting!" He glared up the stairs. "Anna Clair Cartman you get down here right now!" Eric came in, looking worried. "What's going on?" Kyle turned, showing him the nuggets and the other hidden ones. Eric sighed. "That damn brat. She told me she ate them."

Anna came down the stairs in her dads shirt that he doesn't use anymore. "What?" Kyle showed her the tender. "I don't know, you tell me?" Anna swallowed. "Dad was trying to get me to eat it. I told him I was a vegetarian." Kyle shook his head. "That's not the point. The point is you wasted food, I saw you ate half of one and put it into between the cushions. This is how we get bugs in the house. It's disgusting and wasteful. There are starving children all over the world that can't get a piece of bread and your wasting perfectly good food." Anna brought in tears. They always had a 50/50 chance of working. The normally worked on Eric. "But Dad called me names. Said to save my Hippie mumbo jumbo and to just eat it." Kyle didn't let up. He knew she was just as smart as he and Eric, especially when she's in trouble.

"He might have been insensitive but maybe he was because you sprung this news on us. You have to talk to us before you make any big decision like that. So before you go to bed you are cleaning the couch." Anna whined. "But daddy!" "No buts! You know where the cleaning supplies are, get started." Anna grumbled as she walked into the kitchen, Eric moving for her. Kyle sighed, rubbing his temples. Eric chuckled weakly, handing Kyle his beer. "Just wait until she's a teenager." "Don't remind me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa, looked frazzled as she looked at the computer screen her husband had brought up. She grinned, hugging his shoulders. "Oh good job baby. Finally, we can get our revenge." Dan looked away. "They took your family away." She turned his chair around to look him on the eyes. She was blond, her hair long. "Yours too. Don't forget that. We will avenge them. Let's start making plans."

Anna punched and clawed at the boy that was twice as big as her. He barely managed to fight her off. He was bullying her friend again. Her friend, Sarah, who has MS and has to use crutches. She got a good punch to his face. "Stay away from her!" He growled, standing fully, holding his bleeding nose. "You two deserve each other. You're both freaks! Go cry to your two dads!" "At least they chose me asshole!" "Miss. Cartman!" Anna swallowed, turning to see the principal and a small crowd that had formed around them. Her knuckles throbbing.

The principal sighed. "In my office. All of you." Anna now sat in the principals office, the bully, Aaron sitting as well, tampons up his nose. Aaron growled at her. "Just you wait, when we get outta here, I'm gonna knock your fucking brains  
out." Anna scoffed. "Yeah, you sound real tough with tampons in your nose." He bristled but the door opened when the principal walked in, sighing as he sat down.

"Miss.Cartman you seem to make this a habit." "Because he won't leave Sarah alone. You know how fragile she is." "I understand-" "No! No one does! Something needs to be done and nothing is!" He sighed. "You're right. Something must be done. So both of you are now suspended for a week." Anna's eyes widened. "What?!" Aaron reacted just as strongly. "What the hell?!" He stood. "The school is going to take this week to investigate and think of what should be done. Now excuse me, I have phone calls to your parents to make."

Anna felt nervous as he left. Her dads would be so mad at her. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to cry but did her best not to with Aaron The Bully next to her. But she sniffled and wiped her eyes. He looked over at her. "Good job freak." "Me? This is your fault! If you had just left her alone none of this would be happening." He glared at her. Taking the tampons out of his nose. "I was wrong. You two freaks don't deserve each other, you both deserve to be dead in the ground. Ain't no place for you in this world freak." Anna recoiled at that, feeling just a little scared and suddenly wanted to be very far away from him. But before she could get out of the room the principal came back announcing that their parents are on their way.

Aaron's Mom arrived first. She came in, going to him but saw his nose and black eye. "Oh what did she do this time?" Before the principal could speak Anna spoke. "He was trying to bully my friend who is special needs! He's been doing it, I've been trying to get him to stop but he won't!" The mother glared, her hand on her sons shoulder. "My Aaron would never harm a soul so I don't know who you're talking about. He's been sent here multiple times because of you and your lies. But that's not your fault, shame for this world letting you have two dads. It's not right. Com'on Aaron." The principal went to her, walking out with her to talk a bit more detailed about the suspension, leaving Anna alone.

Anna sucked in a breath, starting to cry, hiccuping and wiping her eyes, feeling weak and scared and she hated this feeling more than anything. The doorknob rattled before the door opened.

"Anna?"

Anna turned, seeing Sarah. She was small. Only up to Anna's shoulder with special crutches. Anna stood up, going to her. "Hey, you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sarah shook her head, dark blonde curly locks moving with her. "No, you stepped in in time. If you hadn't...well I don't know. I'm sorry you got suspended because of me." Anna sniffled. "Because of Aaron. Not you."

Anna suddenly heard her dads voice, talking with the principal as they walk down the hall. Both turned when Eric and the principal showed up. The principal softened when he saw Sarah. "Sarah, aren't you supposed to be in class?" "I was sent to the nurses' office. In the mess I got shoved by Aaron, everything's ok." He nodded. "Good to hear, now get to class." Sarah nodded and hobbled her way out the door.

Eric sighed and Anna panicked. "I'm sorry Dad, I was only trying to protect-" Eric kneeled down to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, calm down, it's ok. I'm not mad. Principal O'Shawneson told me what happened but I still want to hear your side in the car, Alright?" She sniffled. "Yes Dad." He stood, talking to the principal. "I'm sorry about this." "Don't be, the school is sorry. We want to investigate the situations and unfortunately, without the two that always seem to start it, it would make it easier and more smooth." "I understand." "Unfortunately and likely we may have to Expel Aaron. While I was making phone calls I overheard him say some very...not nice things and his mother just as bad. I don't think he has a good home life but unfortunately, unless he comes to us for help we can't do anything. Well, as always it is nice to see you again, I'll make sure to call with updates and details." "Thank you, com'on Sweetie." She held his hand as they walked out, clinging to it almost. Aaron really scared her and she didn't like that feeling one bit.

Once in the car, Eric put on her Moana CD, to see if it would help cheer her up. He noticed she seemed off this time around. After a pick up from school for a fight, she was usually pretty riled up and ranted about it. But she was quiet and staring out the window. At a red light he turned down "Shiny" and spoke up. "What exactly happened?" "Just a fight." She said indifferently.

Eric gave a look through the rearview mirror. "Just a fight? Doesn't seem like it." "Well, it was." He raised an eyebrow, driving again as the light turned green. "You're pretty defensive if it was just a fight. Did he say something?" Anna was quiet as they drove, feeling her eyes welling up in a mixture of confusion, hurt and fear. At another red light, he spoke again, quietly, trying to be delicate, vividly remembering Kyle in a similar state ten-odd years ago. He shook the thought away. "What did he say?"

She wiped her eyes. "He called me and Sarah freaks and said that we both deserve to be dead. And then his mom was the same. Said having two dads isn't right. It felt like he threatened me, I hate being scared." She couldn't stop the tears, continuing to wipe them on her hoodie sleeve. Eric sighed, wanting more than anything to go back there and comfort her but he wanted them home first. "Sweetie, you listen to me, ok? It's ok to be scared. Being scared is what keeps us alive. It keeps us from danger. Being scared isn't weak, it's survival and isn't survival the strongest?" She nodded. "Good, now let's have a movie marathon before daddy gets home."

When Aaron arrived home he went straight to his room. His mom came in, arms crossed. "You're pathetic, letting a little girl beat you up like this?" He grumbled with the ice pack on his eye. "She's like a damn cat. Fucking hate that Anna Cartman." His Mom froze. "Cartman?" "Yeah, that's her name." She turned, quickly going to the stairs. "Daniel! Get up here!" Aaron looked confused as Dan came up the stairs. "What is it?" She turned. "He never told us he went to School with Anna Cartman." Aaron was at a loss. "Is that...good?" Lisa laughed. "Good? It's great! I have to tell the others, forget the other plans, this just got a lot easier!"

Kyle came home to Eric and Anna on their fourth movie in their Disney marathon. Kyle smiled. "There's my favorite people. How was school?" Eric stood quickly as his husband took his jacket off, going into the kitchen. "Uh, we need to talk." Kyle looked worried. "Is everything ok?" "Yeah, fine. Anna's been suspended for a week from school-" "What?!" Kyle said, already fuming but Eric put his hands up. "But it was for a good reason. That Bully, Aaron, started targeting Sarah, her friend and Anna being Anna-" "It escalated and this happened." "If it makes you feel any better Aaron is suspended as well but Anna this time was..well...lack of a better word, is scared from this encounter." Kyle frowned. "That's new."

"Yeah and worrying." Eric told him what Anna told him and Kyle softened. "How is she now?" "I'm honestly not sure. She seems ok, we've been watching movies and it seemed to calm her down but you know how she is when it comes to being scared." Kyle nodded. "I'll call my parents, they can watch her this week and even if it's not the most healthy, I think some Mac and cheese is called for." Eric smiled, it was Anna's favorite food. "Definitely."

When Anna was in bed, her Death Star nightlight on, she couldn't sleep. Well, scared to sleep was more accurate. Aaron's words, along with his mothers kept ringing in her head like a bell. She debated getting up and going to her parent's room, snuggling between them but she didn't want to wake them up but she really, really wanted to be held. She got out of bed, her teddy bear she's had since infancy held tightly in her hand as she walked down the hallway.

She didn't like the walk down. It was so dark with no lights. She didn't like the dark. She wasn't ready to admit she was scared but she did walk a little faster, opening the door and walking inside, hearing her dads light snores. She went over. "Hmmm, Something wrong?" "No, can I sleep in your bed with you and daddy tonight?" He nodded, helping her up without jostling the bed or Kyle too much.

Kyle woke. "Anna?" Eric spoke up, holding Anna close. "She wants to sleep in here tonight." Kyle nodded, making sure she was tucked in under the blankets with them. She felt safe sandwiched between them, feeling fatigue overtake her, she was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna pouted as Kyle held her hand, walking her to the door of his parents house at 8am. "I know it's not what you want but you love grandma and grandpa, you'll have fun."  She was still quiet. Kyle sighed as they got to the door. He kneeled down to her level. "Anna, how about if you're good for your grandma and grandpa that this weekend we go out to dinner. Your choice. We can go anywhere. " She perked up. "Anywhere?" Kyle smiled. "Anywhere. As long as you behave for them." She nodded, yawning. Kyle knocked before walking inside, announcing himself. "Mom, we're here." "In the kitchen sweetie!" She called. They walked over to the kitchen area where Sheila was busy scrambling eggs for breakfast.

When Sheila was done she wiped her hands on her apron and went to Anna, hugging her. "Oh hello my little Bubblah, don't you worry, we are gonna have such a good time this week!" Anna gave a little huff, barely hugging her grandmother. Sheila looked at Kyle who shrugged. "She's a little down about the suspension. " Sheila nodded. "Well, I'm sure we can cheer her up in no time. Ike managed to get some free time and he'll be coming over for a few days." Anna worked up. "Really? Is he coming over today?" Sheila smiled. "He sure is sweetie and a little bird told me he was bringing his robot." Anna smiled. "Oh this is way better than school now." Kyle rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. "Great, now I won't be able to get her back to school." He kissed Anna's head. "No running in the house and no going outside unsupervised." Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes daddy." Kyle chuckled. "Love you both, see you guys after work."

Anna started taking her shoes off, sitting at the dining room table but Sheila caught her. "Ah! Where do we put our shoes young lady?" Anna grumbled as she took her shoes, got up and walked to the living room, putting them by the door with the other shoes. When Anna came back she helped make the turkey bacon and toast and had the job of waking her grandfather up. He grumbled as she nearly dragged him down the stairs for breakfast. Sheila gave Gerald his cup of coffee and kissing him on the cheek. "Morning sweetie, glad you could join us." Gerald yawned. "Anna is talented in waking the dead." Anna laughed. "Daddy isn't a morning person either. He acts like it for work but he's so grumpy before coffee." Sheila chuckled. "My bubblah has never been a morning person." She pushed two plates onto the table. One to her husband and one to Anna who started digging in.

Once breakfast was done and Gerald went to work at his firm Anna watched cartoons while Sheila did the dishes but she was still board. Sheila came in, sensing the boredom of her granddaughter. "Why don't you go outside and play?" "With who? Everyone is in school." "What about the park down the street?" Anna looked at her grandma. "I'm not allowed outside unsupervised. Daddy's scared I'm gonna get taken." Sheila smiled, walking closer to Anna who was on the couch. "I think you'll be safe for twenty minutes while I finish up here. It's a quiet neighborhood and you are quite the talented kickboxer. I think you can handle your own if anything happens. Don't tell you parents this but I think they're a little over protective but it only means they care. So if you want you can go to the park, it's only five houses down. I can meet you there." Anna smiled, loving the taste of freedom. "Thanks grandma! I won't tell them! I promise!" She ran for her shoes and jacket, her phone in her pocket as she told her grandma she was already on her way there, unknowing she was being watched by a person two houses down, sitting by a tree. The man in the hoodie spoke in his phone. "Tiger spotted. Moving in now."

Anna walked briskly down the street, finally arriving at the playground, going to the spinning round table, grabbing a bar and running with it with a huge smile.

She jumped on it when it came to full speed, holding onto the bars, unable to see the man in a hoodie walking into the playground.

She was busy laying down on the spinning table, looking at the cloudy sky go past in a blur but it came to a grinding halt when the hooded man grabbed one of the bars, attempting to catch her.

She sat up, disoriented but could see the man trying to grab her. She screamed at first as he grabbed her ankle and once he managed to get her on the ground she got her bearings back and used her free leg and core to twist and kick his head. He cried out pain as she got up, starting to run back home but he must have caught up because she got tackled, hitting her chin and chipping a tooth. She cried out in pain but she started punching his face, making sure to hit sensitive spots. He caught a hand and she started kicking in between his legs and biting his hand to the point there was blood. He cried out in pain again, holding his hand as she got up, running again but having to stop to catch her breath and rest her leg. She didn't see him chasing her so she went back to walking briskly, getting her phone and calling 911 as Sheila was coming down the street, seeing Anna waking back. When she got closer she became worried, seeing the blood coming from her lip.

"911, please state your emergency." Anna spoke into the phone, her voice wobbling. "I...I think someone tried to take me." "What's your name sweetie?" "Anna Cartman." "And how old are you?" "I just turned nine." "Can you tell me what happened?" Sheila stayed quiet as she put her arm around Anna, listening. "I was at the park, I was gonna meet my grandma there. It's just down the street from their house. I was on the spinning thing when this man stopped it and grabbed me. I fought him off and when I started running he tackled me and I managed to bite him hard enough to get away." "Is there anyone with you now?" "My grandma." "Are you at your grandma's house?" "Not yet but we will be." "Can we have the address?" Anna told them the address. "We'll have an officer with you. " Anna hung up, looking up at her grandma with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean for this to happen." Sheila hugged her. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm just glad you're alright. Let's get home."

About ten minutes later Eric walked through the door in his police uniform and his partner behind him. Sheila swallowed, of all the officers they had. "Eric? How did you get this call?" Eric glared. "Because dispatch told me it was a nine-year-old girl named Anna Cartman that called. Was she out unsupervised?" His partner cleared his throat. "We're still on duty Cartman. We have a job to do." Eric sighed. "You're right." "Why don't you take care of Anna first before we start questioning her? She seems shaken up." Eric nodded to his partner. "Definitely. Anna, come out to the car, we have a first aid kit." Anna went to her dad, holding his hand as they went outside.

He wanted to be mad at her, he wanted to yell and scream at her but she was obviously upset and shaken up and injured. He sat her down in the back seat, going to the trunk, opening it and getting the first aid kit. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. He kneeled down, starting to wet a cotton ball with peroxide. "What were you thinking? Going out unsupervised after we've told you not to." She hissed. "I'm sorry Dad. Grandma was gonna meet me down there. I was just excited to have a little freedom I guess." "This is why we have rules." Eric sighed as he got a bandage out, continuing. "We have these rules and restrictions to keep you safe. We're not trying to keep you from having fun or keeping you from being independent." He places the bandage on her chin as he continued. "We're trying to keep you safe because we love you. You're our daughter and it's our job to keep you safe. Let me see your mouth, open." She opened and he used a small medical flashlight to look. He sighed as he saw her chipped tooth. "Looks like we have a trip to the dentist this week. Now let's get inside and you can tell us everything."

Anna told them everything she could. She doesn't remember his height or features except that it was a male adult, average height in dark jeans and a black hoodie. Eric's partner nodded. "Well what we can do is send out a message to the neighborhood to be on alert for any suspicious activity but without a decent description we have no idea who we're looking for." Sheila sighed. "We understand. I just can't believe this happened. This community is so safe. I can't think of any time I've heard of something like this." Eric sighed. "Not a lot. We get most calls about domestic disturbances and drunk fights that need to be broken up." Eric stood up. "We have to go back to the station and put in this information." He looked at Anna. "I'll see you after work, no more going outside without someone." She nodded as he kissed her head, walking out with his partner, shaking his head. "Kyle is gonna flip his shit when he finds this out." His partner chuckled. "Good luck breaking that news." He softened as he continued. "At least it wasn't worse." Eric nodded, thanking God that the worst didn't happen but dreading having to tell Kyle about this.

Anna spent the rest of the day on the couch with Sheila watching Disney movies until Ike came in with two bags. "Hey fam!" Sheila got up, hugging her youngest. "Hello sweetie, we've missed you!" Ike smiled. "I missed you too Mom!"

He saw Anna but frowned, seeing how upset she still locked. "What happened? Is she ok?" Sheila sighed. "We had a bit of an incident today. While Anna was at the park someone tried to kidnap her but obviously, she's still here and alive. She only chipped her tooth in the struggle but it's shaken her up. It's shaken us up." "I don't blame her." He walked over. "Hey red, how you doing?" She smiled but he could tell she still wasn't 100%. "Hey nerd. Grandma says you bought a robot." "Yes, I did. Wanna come check it out." "Duh!" He smiled as he stood, ruffling her hair as he followed her into the kitchen.

When 5PM hit Kyle was at the house soon after. He walked in, taking his blazer off and loosening his tie. "Hey!" Anna came out to greet her dad with a smile, having almost completely forgotten about he incident. She smiled and Kyle noticed. "What happened to your chin? And your tooth?" He kneeled down and he felt her tense like she would be in trouble but he made sure she was ok. Gerald came over with Sheila. Gerald spoke. "We had a little incident today." Kyle looked at his father. "What kind of incident? Did she fall off her bike?" Sheila cleared her throat. "I think it's best to wait for Eric, so we can talk this over as a family." Kyle stood. "Mom, what happened? Why aren't you telling me?" His parents shared looks while Anna went to hide by Ike. Sheila sighed. "Anna was almost kidnapped today." It took a few moments for that to sink into Kyles' head before his eyes widened. "What?"

Sheila went to Kyle. "It's horrifying but someone tried to take out little Anna. She fought them off and called 911 herself." "Why didn't you call? She's nine, she shouldn't have to call 911. " "That's because she went to the park alone. I was going to meet her there." "What?!" Kyle blew up, his hands going through his hair. "You let her outside alone?! With no supervision?!" "Kyle-" "We have these rules for a reason Mom! For this reason! I can't believe you undermined my parenting-"

Anna was in tears behind Ike. He tapped her shoulder and pointed to the back door. She nodded, quietly escaping the tense room with her uncle.

Kyle was still on a tirade. "This is why I have these rules! I'm not overprotective, I have my reasons and you know my reasons!" "Sweetie, please when you and Eric were taken, it was the middle of the night, we were all drugged, there was nothing we could have done to prevent it." Kyles eyes watered. "I know but she's a child and anyone could take her off the street. There could be more of those people out there, that hurt me, that hurt Eric, they could take her too and I will not let that happen."

Eric walked in, uniform on but top buttons loose. He saw Kyle half crying while Sheila was trying to calm him. He swallowed, walking close. "I guess you know." Kyle turned to him, eyes watery but burning with anger. "You knew?!" "I answered the call. When dispatch told me it was a girl named Anna Cartman that evaded a kidnapper so I came with." "And you didn't call me? Or send a text that someone tried to take our daughter?!"

Anna sniffled as she sat on the cement stoop with Ike. "This is all my fault." Ike sighed, putting his arm around her. "No, it's not. They're just worried and scared." "But I can take care of myself. I did that today!" "I know and they know but they also don't want to test that theory either. Just trust me when I say they have their reasons to be so protective." Anna sniffled, nodding.

Suddenly the back door opened and Kyle took in a breath. "Ike, can I have a moment alone with Anna?" "Sure thing." Ike got up, leaving the two alone.

Kyle sat next to Anna, looking her over as his eyes watered. He hugged her suddenly. Anna was surprised as she heard her daddy half crying into her hair. Anna spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry I went outside without someone." Kyle sniffled, pulling away. "It's Alright but please, don't scare me like this again. We have rules for a reason and this is one of those reasons. What if he had taken you? What would we have done?" Anna looked away. "I know, I'm sorry." Kyle lifted her head gently. "We still love you, we're not mad at you, we're scared this happened. Now how about we go inside and help grandma with dinner." Anna nodded, wiping her eyes, holding her daddy's hand as they stood and walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

To help Anna during the day at her grandparents Kyle allowed for her to take her PS4 and a few games but a few Kyle had to tell his parents that she was allowed to play because as soon as Sheila saw DOOM, all the violence on the cover, she was flabbergasted. "What, What, What!? Are you even old enough to play this?" Kyle sighed as Anna started hooking up the wires on the PlayStation, waiting for Kyle to finish the rest on the TV. "Yes, Mom, I allowed her to play it. It might be very violent but it's helped keep her temper in check, it's a healthy way of expressing her anger." Sheila frowned, still unsure about it. "If you say it's alright then I suppose I have no choice." "No, you do not." He said, taking the game out of his mother's hand and put it with the small pile of other games on the couch.

"Daddy!" Anna cried out impatiently, holding up the rest of the wires. Kyle rolled his eyes, walking over. "I'm coming." He finished setting the wires on the back of the TV. He stood. "There but don't think you're getting out of homework duty. Just because you're not in school this week doesn't mean you don't have any homework." Anna grumbled. "I know." Kyle smiled, ruffling her hair. "Good. I'll see you after work." He got serious, holding her arms gently. "No going outside unsupervised, no matter what, got it?" Anna nodded, looking just as serious and a little scared. "Yeah. I won't. I promise." Kyle nodded, kissing her head before standing. "Bye Mom, Eric and I will see you after work." "Bye bubblah!" Sheila said as Kyle walked out the door and to his uber that's been waiting.

There weren't many chores to do around the house so Sheila allowed Anna to play her games. Anna sat cross-legged on the couch, PS4 controller in hand as she ripped and tore through every demon. Sheila, who was in the other room reading, perked her head up when she heard the sound of a chainsaw and Anna crying out. "Take that demon scum!" She sighed, resuming her reading but it didn't last long as she got a call. She picked up her phone. "Hello?" She sighed. "Yes, I'll be there right away but I can't stay long. Ok, bye." She hung up, putting her book down and walking out to the living room where Anna was happily playing her game.

Sheila spoke up. "Anna?" Anna paused her game. "Yeah?" "Wanna come for a little ride? It won't take long." Anna shrugged, not sure how to answer. "Not really?" Sheila sighed and Anna spoke up. "Please, Grandma, I can stay here by myself, I've done that before, I know how to take care of myself." Sheila took in a thoughtful breath. "Ok. Just keep the doors locked and don't answer for anyone and if someone tries to break in-" "I find the House gun and defend myself." Sheila stared at her. Anna looked confused. "What?" "I was gonna say call the police." "Oh. " Sheila shook her head, going over and kissing her head. "I won't be long. Don't open the door for anyone and answer if I call you." "I will!"

Sheila left, making a mental note to be quick as possible. Anna just smiled, sinking into the couch, enjoying that she had the house to herself. She unpaused her game, fighting a bit until a demon killed her and she used the fact she's alone to her advantage to vent. "Goddamnit son of a bitch!" She screamed at the TV.

Unknown to her someone was watching through the window, quietly, hidden in the bushes. He spoke into his walkie-talkie. "I think she's alone." "You think?" "Well she just swore at her game, I don't think she would do that if her grandparents were home." "True. Go in." "Got it."

Anna jumped when there was a knock on the door. She paused her game, standing. She walked over to the front door, getting the step stole and looking through the peephole. It was someone she's never seen before and he had a chart of some kind. Suddenly he knocked again, making her jump. Then he spoke. "Excuse me? Anyone home? I'm from the power company, there were a few fluxes from here we wanted to investigate." Anna spoke up, feeling a little more relaxed. "My grandma isn't home right now. She said I'm not allowed to open the door for strangers. " She kept looking at the man through the peephole. He smiled. "Well my name is Chris, what's yours?" "Anna." "It's nice to meet you Anna and see? We're not strangers anymore. I promise this won't take long, I just need to investigate the power fluxes because they could be dangerous." "It can't wait?" "I'd rather it didn't. It could be dangerous" Anna sighed, stepping off the step stole and opening the door. She looked up at him. "Hi. Make it quick." He walked in, closing the door. He nodded. "Thank you. Can you show me where the fuse box is?" She nodded, taking him to the basement.

Once down in the basement he lunged for her, grabbing her and attempting to handcuff her but she was already suspicious of him so she saw his move and kicked his side, hard enough for him to cry out in pain and hold his stomach then punched his face, nearly breaking his nose while she ran up the stairs. A few seconds later he followed, running, muttering about "damn shitty kid" she got to her bookbag and went digging inside, finding her stun gun, aiming at him as he lunged for her again. She moved enough to shoot him, making him go down quickly. He shook in pain as the electricity flowed through him. She caught her breath as he eventually stilled as the power from the stun gun was done. He was a drooling mess on the floor, barely able to move. She grabbed his body and drug him to the front door, opening the door and literally kicking him out, putting an extra kick on his dick. He howled in pain as he curled on the porch as she closed the door, locking it tight.

She caught her breath and steadying herself form what the hell just happened. She can't tell her parents because she'd be under constant watch and she can't tell her grandparents because... well it would be the same outcome. She'd be living in a bubble the rest of her life and because of that she can't call the police because well her dad is a freaking police officer, he'd find out real quick.

She was alone and she wanted to cry and so with no witnesses or judgment, she curled her knees to her chin, crying because she was so scared and felt so alone.

She eventually calmed herself and went back to her games, pretending it never happened. Ten minutes later her grandmother walked. "I'm so sorry to leave you alone sweetie, we're you ok?" Anna put on a smile. "Fine." Sheila smiled. "See you haven't left your spot. I'll go make us some lunch and you can show me some of your games that aren't so violent." Anna smiled more genuine. "I can show you Bioshock, I think you'll love it!" "Don't tell me, I want to see it."

Eric was home first, walking in the door, smelling roast chicken and garlic. He saw Anna on the couch, playing one of her games. "Hey, brat." He smiled as he walked over. she smiled, not looking up as she kept playing. "Hey, jerk." "Have a good day?" She nodded. "Yeah. I even got to show grandma some of my games." He ruffles her hair as Sheila came out from the kitchen. "I have to say even though many are very violent they have such creativity and story," Eric smirked, walking into the kitchen. "See? Video games are good, now what smells so good?"

Later that night Kyle came home, looking exhausted. Anna ran from the dining room, where everyone was eating and went to hug her daddy. "Daddy!" He smiled weakly, hugging her. "Hey, sweetie." Eric was next, walking in the living room. "Geeze, What happened? That's like a ten and a half hour day for you." Kyle followed them into the dining room. "It was just a long, long trail and then the paperwork and then my Uber was an hour late. We seriously need a second car. All over a $100 parking ticket?"Gerold chuckled. "I've been there son." Sheila brought him a plate filled with food. "Eat up, you need it after such a long day."

Later that evening her parents put her to bed, Death Star night light on and holding her teddy bear, she was wide awake and scared. She kept looking at her door wondering when someone would come through and try and take her again. She wiped at her eyes, sucking in a breath before sitting up and starting to walk down the dark hall quickly.

When she got to her parent's room, she shook her father's large shoulder. He woke, grumbling. "Hmmm, Anna?" "Can I sleep with you and daddy?" He noticed how quickly she asked and her eyes are more watery than normal. He frowned, worried. "Yeah, everything ok?" She nodded. "Yeah. It's fine." He helped her crawl between the covers, sandwiching her between he and Kyle. He stayed up an extra half hour worrying about her.

While he was getting ready for work Anna was out like a light while Kyle was awake. He was always awake to see him off. Kyle frowned, staring at Anna while she slept. "I think that attempted kidnapping is still bothering her." Kyle said quietly. Eric nodded as he got his police belt on. "Definitely but she isn't gonna say that. I mean, I might have been half awake but she looked scared. " Kyle frowned. "I wish there was something we could do to help but you know how she is, the more you push her to talk the more she won't. She has to talk to us about it on her own." Eric sighed before replying. "Maybe your mom can help? She could try to get her onto the subject or something, sneaky Jew that she is." Kyle punched his arm but gave a blank look. "Still on about that? After all these years?" Eric grinned. "Always. I'll see you after work at your mom's." "Yes and this weekend we are talking about getting a second car." "Fine." He leaned in and kissed Kyle, holding him close. When Eric pulled away, Kyle was smiling. "I love you, come home safe, ok?" He kisses Kyle head. "Always. See ya later Jew." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Later fat-ass." Eric walked out the bedroom and out to his car as Kyle looked over at Anna, worry clear in his eyes. He got back in bed, turning the lamp off and holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa spoke sternly to her husband, pacing and bristling with anger. "This is our last chance to get that little brat. Now my cousin is in the hospital because of her. Can't believe she actually broke one of his balls. But that won't happen because this time we're going to get her, right?" Dan nodded. She nodded. "Good. You'll go in Halloween night-" "Wait, Me?! Why me?! I'm the tech guy!"

"We are running out of people and options. Now on Halloween, it's very distracting. While they are distracted you are going to slip into their house and stay in a closet until they fall asleep. Then you move in and get the girl. Almost every Halloween her dad has to work because they have some rebellious teens that like to cause trouble and not to mention the drunks which leave the Jew to take his daughter trick or treating. When they are all gone from the house, sneak in, go through the back and for the love of God make sure no one sees you, one cop call and this is done and it might be years before we have another chance."

"Why doesn't Aaron do this? I mean, what does he have to lose? He's already been expelled from school, if he gets caught the worst he could get is juvi."

She sighed. "Damn. You have a point. I just hate using my own child to do this." Danny gave a look. "We both know he'd jump at the chance for this."

Kyle sighed as he fixed Anna's Iron Man helmet, making sure it wouldn't wobble too much or hinder anything. "There, how does that feel?" She smiled under the mask. "Good. Now you have to get dressed, trick or treating starts soon and grandma and grandpa will be here any minute." Kyle smiled but rolled his eyes. "Fine, Keep an eye out for them, I'll be right back."

Kyle walked upstairs to get his own costume on. His parents would be over to give out candy while he took Anna out. Eric always had to work Halloween. Damn drunk teenagers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Sheila and Gerold walked in. "Oh there's our Anna!" Anna ran to them, hugging them. "No, tonight it's Iron Man." Gerold chuckled. "Well, Iron Man where's your daddy?" "He's upstairs changing." Sheila smiled. "Who's is he being?" "Black Widow. Me and Dad talked him into it."

Kyle started to come down the stairs. He was more of a gender-bent Black Widow. Tight black pants and matching long sleeve, tight shirt. Black boots. A belt with the Widows symbol on it that he and Anna slaved over because neither of them are very crafty along with two thigh holsters Eric sized for him that carries two fake pistols.

Kyle sighed as he came down the stairs. "More of a male black widow. I wasn't wearing the spandex." Sheila chuckled. "Well, you both look great. You better get going if you want to hit the good houses."

Anna had her pillowcase ready as Sheila and Gerold got the candy ready in a plastic pumpkin. Kyle sighed, making sure his phone and pepper spray was on him. "Ready Iron Man?" Anna opened the door. "Let's go save the world!" She ran outside, Kyle jogging to keep up.

An hour into trick or treating, Anna's now heavy candy-filled pillowcase over her shoulder as they walked down the street. Kyle suddenly heard the police siren "whoop" quickly. He sighed, turning and seeing Eric in the passenger side seat while his partner drove. Eric smirked. "Hey baby, come around here often?" Kyle just rolled his eyes. "Oh my god." Eric kept going. "How much for a night?" He said with a grin. Kyle sighed. "Do the dishes and you have a deal." "Sweet." Kyle chuckled. "Wow, you're a real romantic." Eric told his partner to stop the car. He got out. Kyle was wondering what the hell he was doing.

Eric went to Anna first, kneeling. "How goes saving the world Iron Man?" "Good, thank god I have the black widow here or I would have been a goner." Eric put a hand to his chest, gasping in fake shock. "No way! Well, I'm glad Black Widow is here too, I have something to tell him." Eric stood up, bringing Kyle close, whispering in his ear. "Ever said fuck the police? Well here's your chance." Kyle blushed, hissing out. "Eric!" Eric chuckled, kissing Kyle quickly before getting back in the squad car before smiling. "Happy Halloween!" And driving away. Kyle sighed, controlling his betraying body when Anna spoke up, startling him. "What did dad tell you?" "Nothing! Let's keep going."

While Gerold and Sheila gave out candy on the porch, unknown to them, Aaron was dressed in all black, sneaking in through their basement. He sent a text to his mother. "I'm in. Will text when the tiger is captured." After he sent it, he deleted it, not wanting easily accessible evidence of this goes to shit.

When trick or treating was done Anna dumped all her candy on the floor. Sheila shook her head. "That is a lot of candy." Kyle was already getting a few Tupperware containers for it all. "she earned it. I wanted to call it quits before she did." He and Anna started putting it all the candy into containers. Kyle was exhausted and he saw Anna looked pretty tired too. Sheila and Gerold said their goodbyes. His parents were already starting to go home. "Wanna watch a spooky movie before Dad gets home?" She smiled. "Can I?!" Kyle nodded. "I'll allow it tonight only because it's Halloween, let's pick out something on Netflix."

Kyle was half asleep when Anna got startled from the Xenomorph in Alien. He woke, yawning. Anna was clinging to him. He chuckled. "It's just a movie sweetie." "I know but the alien is just so quiet. No one barely knew it was on board before it was too late." "Want me to turn it off?" "No, I love it." Anna smiled to him, even though he could feel her shaking, he believed her. "Ok."

When the movie was nearing its end and the Xenomorph gave one last jump scare, Eric walked in, opening the door rather loudly, scaring both of them. Kyle was holding his chest, clinging to Anna who was clinging to him. "Oh Jesus, don't do that!" Eric chuckled. "What? Come into my own house?" Kyle just rolled his eyes, looking to Anna. "Once the movie is over its bedtime." She nodded, her eyes not leaving the screen.

By the time Anna was properly tucked in she was nearly asleep. Eric was planning on doing sexy things with Kyle both he could tell both of them were exhausted. He settled for cuddling, holding him close as he turned the light out.

After an hour of just hearing quiet, Aaron took his chance, starting to quietly walk up from the basement, going up the stairs to the bedrooms. He spotted Anna's room easily. He opened the door, quietly, nearly tip-toeing inside. He had a rag of chloroform ready, his parents got it ready for him. He got next to Anna's bed, staring at her, waiting for the right moment but he must have waited too long as Anna opened her eyes, stretching, she saw him and screamed, more terrified than she had ever been. He tried to act, to shut her up but she kicked him quickly in the groin. He toppled over easily, dropping the rag. He tried to fight the pain but she had gotten her nearly forgotten baseball bat and hit him over the head with it, making him fall to the floor, nearly unconscious.

She started to run out of the room, her breathing erratic as she panicked but she nearly screamed as she ran into her parents. Literally running into her dad who had his sidearm ready. "Anna? What's going on?" Kyle kneeled, trying to calm her as she spoke, sobbing. "There's someone in my room! I think he wanted to take me!" Eric charged down to her room as Kyle held Anna, calling 911 on his phone.

Eric turned the light on, gun in the room first then he saw the man on the ground. Just a teenager, he thinks it's that bully Aaron but he's not sure. Right now the kid's nose looked broken and a few teeth missing. He checked a pulse. Still alive. He went to tell Kyle to call the police but he was already on it.

Kyle went to Eric, Anna around his waist. "Anna and I will be in the living room." Anna was shaking like a leaf, still crying a bit here and there and she was not going to tell her parents that she peed herself when she saw him. She would be mortified if they knew she was so weak but as Kyle helped her down the stairs he told her "let's get you some clean clothes." Which started a whole new wave of tears.

She hiccuped, crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pee myself." Kyle frowned, kneeling when they were in the living room. "Anna, sweetie, it's alright, it's not weakness. You were terrified, that's natural to happen. It can happen to anyone in that kind of situation, even Dad and me, Alright?" She nodded, feeling a little better as Kyle lead her to the basement where there was a load of clean clothes.

When they came back up, Anna wearing one of Eric's tee shirts, nearly drowning her, the police were in front of their yard, going up the stairs to the porch.

Eric's partner, Sam, came over with a frown. "You two ok?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Just shaken up." "What happened?" Kyle kneeled down to Anna. "Sweetie, do you want to tell what happened or want me?" Anna took in a breath. "I can do it." Kyle kissed her head. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I was asleep but I woke up, I started to stretch when all of a sudden I saw this figure standing above me. I screamed and kicked him in his dick and then I got my bat and hit his head. I went to get my parents but they were already on there way then daddy called you." Sam nodded. "Did you get a look at his face?" "No, It's was dark, I just saw a figure."

Suddenly she saw Eric and a second other police officers escort a handcuffed Aaron out. Anna gasped. "I know him! That's Aaron! He used to bully me at school and when he couldn't he would bully my friends!" Sam nodded. "Well at least we have a possible motive but we won't know anything for sure until we get him into questioning." Eric came over to Kyle and Anna. He hugged Anna tightly. "You ok?" Anna sniffled. "Yeah," Kyle spoke up. "She's still a bit shaken up." Eric sighed, pulling away enough to talk to her. "How about we have some hot cocoa when your grandparents get here and we can watch some cartoons. Sound good?" Anna nodded. "Yeah. I don't really feel like sleeping right now." Eric let out a weak laugh, standing. "Neither do we."


	6. Chapter 6

Eric got lucky this year for thanksgiving. Most years he's either been called in or had to work but luckily they have enough people hired that some of the officers can enjoy the holiday.

Kyle was bringing over the the stuffing and a dish he finally learned to cook that his mom passed down to him: Kugel. It's similar to Mac and cheese but a lot sweeter and has potatoes that basically make it a tater tot with noodles. He was busy packing it as Eric asked question after question as he got Anna ready.

"Is your mom gonna have that chocolate bread again?" "You mean the Rugelach?" "I guess?" Kyle chuckled. "Well it's a form of bread and it has chocolate so yes, she has that every year. " "Sweet. What about the potato pancakes?" "The Latkes you mean?" "Hey I can't help it you people have weird names for your food." Kyle raised an eyebrow at him as he stood with his container of potato and noodle. "You know you're technically Jewish too right? You married into it." Eric grinned. "Nine year old me would be throwing a fit." "Or celebrating you won in some weird way, thinking it was a one-up on me." Eric smirked. "True. You know me entirely too well. " Kyle rolled his eyes. "I sure hope so, I've know you since preschool."

Anna groaned on the couch, winter coat on. "Let's go already! I'm hungry!" Eric smiled at her, helping her off the couch. "Hello hungry, I'm dad." Anna groaned, leaning into him. "Daddy, make him stop with the Dad jokes." Kyle smiled as he got his coat on. "Not a chance."

It took a little bit of wrangling Anna and the two Tupperware bowels into the car but Kyle managed in the freezing temperatures. He wasn't sure if Maine was colder than his hometown of Colorado. There was snow flurries in his face and the wind chill had to be at least in the negatives.

The drove, carefully to his mothers house. The roads were covered in snow. It took an extra ten minutes to get five minutes down the road.

When they parked Anna was huddled in her coat hood. "I'm staying here, it's warm. You can bring the food out to me." Eric turned to look at her as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Oh no your not. I'm not coming out of that house once I'm in. You will be stuck." Anna groaned as Kyle got out of the car, wanting to get inside already, leaving them to squabble. Eric continued. "How about you piggy back on me? It'll protect most of you from the cold? Deal?" Anna nodded. "Let's do this."

As Kyle was getting to the steps of the porch he heard Eric call out "Go, Go, Go!" Before hearing Eric's footsteps rush and crunch the snow as he ran with Anna on his back laugh. Kyle couldn't help but chuckle. "Figured it out?" Anna smiled from Eric's shoulder. "We made a deal." Kyle let out another laugh. "Well knock on the door, my hands are full."

Eric managed to knock on the chestnut door where it opened quickly by Ike, he smiled, wearing a wool sweater with little robots on it. "Hey! Oh, here, I can take some of that! Let's get some hot cocoa."

Ike took some of the containers from Kyle, letting them inside.

Eric inhaled as he closed the door, letting Anna down. "It smells like freaking heaven in here. Is there any of that chocolate bread things-" "Rugelach." Kyle corrected as he took Anna's coat off. Eric continued. "Yeah, That." Ike chuckled. "It's in the oven now but I promise, Dad made more than enough. " Ann tugged on Kyle's sleeve, he kneeled down. "Yeah sweetie?" "Can I show Ike my new game?" "Sure, dinner won't be for a bit." Ike chuckled. "What'd you get brat?" Anna grinned. "Not gonna Tell, I'm gonna show ya." They both went to the TV as Eric and Kyle walked into the kitchen and dining room. His parents both had flour and sweat on both of them. His mothers hair beyond frizzy in the heat of the kitchen. She smiled. "Bubblah, I didn't even hear you come in." Kyle chuckled as he hugged his parents, not caring if he got flour on him. "Ike let us in."

While they were in conversation Gerold was getting the rugelach out of the oven. Eric walked over, staring before trying to grab one but getting his hand slapped by his father-in-law. "No, they need to settle Eric. Soon as you touch one it's gonna fall apart." Eric pouted. "But I'm so close." Kyle rolled his eyes, talking to his mother. "He's been asking nonstop about them. I swears he's more of a child than our actual child." Eric grinned as he poked Kyle on his nose. "And you love me." Kyle smiled but rolled his eyes again. "Don't remind me."

Eric eventually got shooed out of the kitchen by Kyle and his parents by trying to grab too hot foods and pastries. He saw Anna and Ike were playing her new game and decided to watch. He really tried not to laugh as Anna played and Ike kept being a backseat gamer.

"Grab that branch, you're gonna fall!" "I know what I'm doing!" "You've only had this game for a day!" "So?! I'm still better at being Nathan Drake than you!" Kyle came in, glaring. "Anna, keep it down or I'm gonna take it away." Anna looked away. "Yes daddy." Kyle nodded before walking back in the kitchen.

Finally they were called into the dining room for dinner. Kyle gave Eric his own plate of rugelach. "Here, courtesy of my father." Eric beamed. "Oh Yes!" Soon as he bit into one he nearly moaned. "Oh I was so wrong about Jews when I was a kid! Jews are freaking amazing and make the best food!" Kyle was really trying not to laugh while his mother burst with laughter and his dad just shaking his head. "Let's eat everybody."

Anna was nearly passed out as Eric carried her from the car into their house after the evening at her grandparents. Kyle opened the door quietly, turning the light on. Eric spoke quietly. "I'm gonna go take her upstairs for bed." Kyle nodded. "Alright, I'll put the leftovers away."

It took a few minutes to rearrange the fridge and put everything in and by the time he was done Eric was in the entryway of the kitchen, some soft music playing from his phone. Kyle smiled, unsure of what was happening. "What's this?" Eric smiled, holding his hand out. "Me, asking you to dance." Kyle smiled a little softer, holding Eric's hand as he lead them to the hardwood of the dining room. Kyle had his arms around Eric's shoulders as they swayed. Eric held him close as they swayed. "So I thought that since Anna is asleep and I'm not bone exhausted from work, we could have a little romance? Maybe make a little love? Get down tonight?" Kyle laughed at his joke and gently punished him. "Shut up. Are you serious?" "Very seriously." Kyle smiled, feeling excitement go through him. "Sure. I can open the bottle of champagne I've been saving for New Years but this is just a good an occasion." Eric chuckled, kissing Kyle's neck entry. "Oh Kyle, you old romantic. Gonna pop my cork tonight?" Kyle gave a smirk as he pulled away and to the fridge. "Not if those puns keep up."

Kyle poured the champagne, handing a wine glass to Eric with a smile. "Happy thanksgiving." Eric smiled softly, clicking his glass with Kyle s. "Happy thanksgiving." They drank their wine before dancing to a few slow songs cued up on Eric's phone.

At some point during the third song their soft kisses turned into deep, hot messy ones and it wasn't long before Eric had Kyle pinned to the wall, suckling his neck, his hands exploring his slim body. Kyle had let out a soft moan when they heard Anna screaming and halting anything else, their emotions and hormones turning to icy terror. Kyle cried out as they ran. "Anna!"

Eric was the first inside, his pistol ready In-case of another intruder but saw none. Just Anna having another nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief and focused on comforting her as Kyle looked panicked. "Eric? Is she ok?" Eric nodded as he sat on the bed, Anna twisted into the blankets and crying in fear. "Just a nightmare."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't an intruder. "If you have this handled I can start a pot of hot cocoa." Eric nodded. "Yeah, I got this. Go get her cocoa ready." Kyle nodded as he walked away.

Eric gently started to shake her. "Hey, Anna, you're safe, dads got you." It took a minute for her to wake but she woke crying, seeing her dad. "Dad?" Eric held her close, letting her hold onto him like a lifeline. "Yeah sweetie, I got you. No ones gonna hurt you, I promise." She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently until she calmed. "Daddy made you some hot cocoa, why don't we go get some and watch some cartoons?" She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah."

He carried her and she didn't protest which told him how scared she felt. She was normally very independent and strong willed and didn't like to be carried but she clung to him. As he carried her down the stairs he spoke softly. "Want to talk about it?" She just shook her head. He kissed her red curls and stayed quiet. She wild talk in her own time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna, hurry up or we'll be late!" Kyle yelled up the stairs to his daughter. She was taking her good time getting ready for her part in her schools play of A Christmas Carol. She was ghost of Christmas future, having nearly begged for the role because she could dress as the grim reaper and be all dramatic and scary. Eric was pacing, watching his watch as Kyle was nearly ready to walk up there and drag her out of her room.

"Ok I'm ready!" She yelled down as she came down the stairs in a Black robe and something looking like zombie make up on her face. Kyle shook his head. "Why do you have make up on? No one is gonna see your face." "No but scrooge will." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well get your coat on, your grandparents are already at the school." Eric helped her with her coat when he got a text. It was from Kenny who was staying with them through Christmas and Hanukkah, even if he was three days late for the Jewish holiday. Eric and Kenny had plans that required Kyle not knowing. Kyle didn't know that Kenny was coming into town tonight with a surprise for them. Kyle looked over as Eric replied to him. "Is that your partner?" Eric looked up. "Uh Yeah. He wishes Anna good luck in the play, wants pictures." Kyle nodded. "Well ok, let's go."

Eric's phone kept going off during the play, Kyle and Sheila giving him a look with each text. Eric gave a guilty smile. "Sorry, can't put it on silent. Work might need me." Kyle sighed and spoke in a hushed tone. "Can you at least tell your partner the play is on?" " I suppose." Kyle sighed, putting his focus back on the play.

When it was finally Anna's turn Gerold was ready with his video camera while Sheila kept pestering him to record. Kyle had to shush them. They both looked guilty but got the camera recording Anna's big moment, even if no one can see her face and zombie make up.

Anna was half passed out in the back seat as they drove home. Eric drove as Kyle looked back with a soft smile. "Asleep back there?" She yawned, rubbing her eye, smearing her zombie make up. "A little." Kyle smiled as he sat back, facing front again. "Well we're almost home-what is in our yard?" Kyle asked as he saw their house.

Eric was really trying not to bust out laughing at Kyles reaction.

Eric had found this inflatable 8 foot menorah for the front yard. He knew Kyle would find a way he bought something he shouldn't have and his parents wouldn't have agreed. He told Kenny he would pay him back the $150 when he got here. Kenny happily agreed. Right now he was smoking as he waved to them while Eric parked.

Kyle got out, staring. "Eric...what the hell is this?" Eric was getting Anna out of the car, holding her close as she yawned but looking at the inflatable menorah. "Oh my god it's gigantic!" Kenny snickered. "That's what she said." Kyle shot him a look before sighing. "You two were planning this weren't you?" Eric grinned proudly. "Yep." Kyle shook his head, unsure of how to feel about it. But he smiled, going to Kenny, hugging him. "This is a nice surprise, even if you brought an 8 foot menorah. Let's get inside, it's freezing."

Eric got Anna upstairs. She groaned as he took her to the bathroom to wash her make up off. "Why can't I just sleep with it on? I'm already a zombie in the morning anyway." He chuckled, wiping her face off with soap, warm water and a washcloth. "Nice try brat but your father would kill me if I let you sleep with it on. Plus it'll get your sheets dirty, you could get zits, a rash-" "Ok!" She groaned out, making faces as he wiped the wash clothes along her face. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her Star Wars pajama. Eric tucked her in, making sure her night light was on. She snuggled into him as he held her close. She yawned. "Tell me one of your stories." Eric smiled. She loved the stories from his work. "You know your daddy would kill me if he knew I told you half of these stories." Anna smiled. "Then it's our little secret. Now tell me a good one."

Kyle and Kenny were having a beer when Eric came down and into the into the kitchen. "She is out like a light." Kyle smiled. "Good. So Kenny how long will you be staying? I don't know if I got an answer." Kenny took a sip of his beer. "Until New Year's Day. If that's alright." Kyle smiled. "Of course it's alright. We only get to see you once a year. Stay as long as you want."

The next day was Anna's last day of school for Christmas vacation. She left school with a huge grin. "Bye!" She waved to her friends as she left, going to Kyle. "Daddy!" He smiled, hugging her. "Com"on, dads gonna meet us at your grandmas." She smiled as she got in the car. "Uncle Kenny too?" "Yep, he's already over there."

Sheila had a golden menorah that stood proudly in her front window. As she was cleaning around it and it's decorations around it she saw Kyle pull up. She turned to Kenny and Gerald. "They're here." Kenny smiled, holding a beer. "What time does Eric normally get off work at the station?" "Normally dinner time but it's not uncommon for him to run late." Kenny chuckled. "Still can't believe he actually became a cop." Kyle and Anna came in after he said that. Anna hugged her grandma first. "Grandma!" Sheila smiled. "Hello my sweet." Anna looked up. "Can I light the menorah tonight?" Sheila sighed. "It's normally reserved for the oldest but I suppose we can bend the rules a bit. But not until your dad is here. If he's able to come here."

Kyle shrugged but frowned. "Crime never sleeps. Even for holidays." Kyle started helping Anna out of her coat. "Anna why don't you show Kenny the new game you bought with your allowance?" Anna beamed. "Ok!" She went to Kenny, grabbing his hand. "Com'on, I have to show you this!" Kenny chuckled, following. "I'm following, no need to pull."

While Shiela, Gerold and Kyle prepared dinner, Kyles phone rang. He looked at the time and at the caller ID. Eric was calling. He walked out of the kitchen. "Hey babe." "Hey, I'm really sorry about this but I won't be able to make it to dinner. There was a shooting at Walmart and we're still sorting it all out. Goddamn it, I'm sorry." Kyle tried not to let his disappointment show in his voice. "Sweetie, it's ok. I know, Crime never sleeps. You do what you have to." "You know I love you guys right and that I'm not trying to get out of dinner?" Kyle smiled a little more genuine. "Yes, I know. Just do what you have to do, we'll meet you at home." "I'll keep you updated." "Thank you. I love you too, stay safe."

Kyle hung up and his father spoke. "He can't make it?" Kyle turned, blinking away childish tears of disappointment. "No. There was a shooting at a Walmart, they're still sorting it out." Gerold nodded. "Paper Work will do that." Kyle nodded. "I know. I guess I should tell Anna." Sheila frowned. "I'm sorry bublah." Kyle nodded to her before walking into the living room. Anna was grinning and smiling with Kenny, having such a great time. He swallowed as he walked inside. "Anna?" She turned, pausing her game. "Yeah? He sighed, kneeling down. "Dad won't be joining us tonight. Something happened-" "Oh my god, is he ok?" Anna was worried right away. Kyle chuckled. "No, nothing like that, thankfully but there was a shooting at Walmart and he has a lot of work to do sorting it all out with his fellow officers." Anna frowned. "Oh. Ok, at least he's ok." Kenny saw the frown on Anna, he Nudged her. "Hey, we'll save him a whole plate, right?" Anna smiled to him but the shine wasn't the same. "Right."

They ate dinner and Anna lit up to the fourth candle on the menorah but everyone knew something was missing.

Kyle tucked Anna into bed later that evening, still waiting for Eric. He hasn't gotten an update in hours. Not since he called him.

Kenny handed him a beer as he came down the stairs. "You look like you could use this." Kyle smiled weakly. "Thanks." Kyle sat down, staring at the Christmas tree, lit up and shining proudly. Kenny spoke. "So how often does he have to miss dinners?" "Not that often thankfully but the holiday seasons been rough. Always is. I know it's stupid, I should be used to this by now. Police Work is unpredictable."

Kenny smiled sadly. "You know it's ok to not feel ok? It's ok to miss him, he's your husband, that gives you more than enough right to miss him." Kyle smiled sadly. "Why don't we watch a movie? Nothing too sappy. I don't need to feel worse."

Kyle was asleep on the couch, Kenny having put a blanket on him as Eric walked in the door, snow covering his shoulders and a handful of flowers he bought in his hand. "Damn, not how I thought my day would go." Kenny stood up. "At least you're home safe, good to see you." Kyle woke up, sitting up with a grumble. "Eric?" Eric smiled sadly as he walked over. "Yeah babe, it's me." He sat next to Kyle handing him the flowers. "A little something to show I'm sorry about tonight." Kyle smiled sleepily. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault, you had a job to do. Anna got to light the menorah."

Eric groaned, standing, taking his winter coat off. "Wish I was there to see it." Kyle smiled as he stood, taking Erics jacket. "Luckily there's four more nights so odds are good you'll get to see it sometime." Eric smiled. "You always know what to say." Kyle chuckled. "Because I know you. After you get changed want to join Kenny and me for a movie night? We're halfway through Lethal Weapon 2." "Sweet, I'll dress fast."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's school had a two hour delay from the snow and ice. It was her fourth day back from Christmas vacation. She's been wearing her Millennium Falcon necklace with the inscription of the quote  _"_ _I_ _f you strike me down I_ _shall become stronger than you can possibly_ _imagine._ _"_ Needless to say they had a Star Wars marathon after that particular gift.

Kyle dropped her off in front of the school, giving her a quick kiss as she got out. "I'll see you after school, I love you."She smiled as she got out. "I know." Kyle rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Bye han Solo." He pulled away when he saw her go into the school, driving to his own job.

Eric sighed as he pulled over a possible drunk driver. It was too damn cold for this bullshit. He and his partner, Sam got out, going to the car. Eric came up to the window and oh yeah, this guy was very drunk. He could smell the whiskey. "Afternoon Sir, can I see your license and registration?" The Guy mumbled and fumbled but handed over the requested paper work. He gave them to Sam to run through the computer. "Sir can you step out for me?"

The guy groaned, standing, wobbly. "Why man? I'm...I'm just d-driving." Eric took a few steps back. "I want you to walk a straight line. Can you do that?" The guy nodded but it was obvious he couldn't. He attempted but wobbled all over the places Eric brought out the Breathalyzer to his mouth. "Breath into this." The guy did as asked and when he pulled away it showed his blood alcohol content four times the legal limit. "How many drinks have you had Sir? Do you remember?" The Guy slurred. "Not enough. My wife left me, took everything. I can't see my fucking kids." Eric rolled his eyes. "Ok, well unfortunately I have to take you in, turn around, hands behind your back."

It was fairly smooth getting him into the car and down to the station. He was locking up the holding cell when all officers were called. The chief speaking. "We just got a call, there was a shooting at George Washington elementary. I want each of you out there, finding those responsible, now. Help as many kids as you can, I already alerted an ambulance company to meet you guys on scene. Now let's go." Eric felt his blood freeze. That was Anna's school.

When he got there with his fellow officers. A few in riot gear, barging inside. He got his pistol, putting emotion at the back of his head, focusing on the job at hand. Find and help as many people here as possible. He ran inside with them, finding many shaken, a few with non lethal wounds and grazes but overall not what he was expecting. There was chaos, children and adults alike crying and screaming for help, huddled in corners and under desks.

He and his officers evacuated everyone, contacting their parents and taking them to the hospital to have a proper look over. He looked around and back in the school that's now nearly empty save for a few teachers gathering their belongings. He went to Anna's homeroom teacher, trying not to panic. "Miss. Markel, have you seen Anna? I don't see her outside with the other kids?" was small, mousy brown hair and modest clothing. Her eyes bloodshot and obviously scared. "She might be hiding. A lot of the kids started to hide when the shots started."

They looked. They looked through every closet, every desk, anything that could have been used as a hiding spot. Eric and both calling her name. Eric sounding more frantic the more the search goes on. They even got another teacher and looked. It took all Eric had not to have a panic attack as he went to his partner who was escorting some kids to their parents outside. The snow crunching underneath his feet. "Sam, I can't find Anna." Sam looked at him. "What do you mean can't find her? She has to be here." "Well she's not! Can you help me and few other teachers find her, maybe she's hiding or ran away or-" Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we'll find her now let's go."

While searching Eric called her cell phone, hearing a faint ringing in the empty school. Eric ran full speed to it, the others following as he got to Anna's homeroom, going to where Anna's  _Moana_ bookbag hung. He pulled it away from the hook, seeing her phone inside ringing with her "How far I'll go" ringtone. He sucked in a breath, not wanting to believe his daughter is missing. The search was called off, Anna now officially classified as missing. Sam called the chief, ordering an Amber alert while Eric got his phone out, calling Kyle.

Kyle picked up. "Hey, what's up?" Eric felt a lump grow quickly in his throat. His eyes watery as he sat down on the school stairs, not caring if the snow went though his pants. "There was a shooting at Anna's school." There was a pause before Kyle sounded just as scared as him. "Oh my god, is she ok?" Eric's lip trembled. "She's missing. We put an amber alert out for her-" "Missing? How is she missing?" "We don't know. But her bag and belongings are still here. We searched the whole damn place." Kyles voice sounded thick. "I'll be right over. Where should I go?" "The police station, that's where I'm going next." "Ok. I'll see you there."

Same drove, not trusting Eric behind the wheel right now. When he got there he saw Kyle waiting in the lobby, eyes red and watery. Kyle saw Eric walk in, running to him, crying. "Eric, our baby..." Eric swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know, I know. We're gonna find her."  _But will we find her alive?_  Kyle thought darkly. They both know missing persons cases never end in happy news.

The chief talked to both of them. "Eric I'm sorry but I can't have you on this case." Eric sputtered our, angrily. "What? Why?" The chief looked him dead in the eye as he leaned on his desk. "Because you are to personally close to it. I'd do the same to any officer here, even myself. You can't think clearly when your emotional like this. And I understand that. Your child is missing, I don't want to imagine that kind of fear and dread but that's exactly why you can't be on this case." Kyle spoke up, voice rough from crying. "What do we do now? Just wait?" "Nothing else to do. We'll investigate it as best and quickly as we can. We have an Amber alert out now, hopefully it will help. We'll keep you updated. For now just...go home. Wait for us to call you." Kyle sucked in a breath, trying not to sob like a child in front of Erics boss. Eric stood, glaring at the hardwood desk. "Understood Sir. You know where to reach me. Kyle, let's go see your parents." Kyle followed alongside him as they left the station.

Twenty minutes away from the school Anna was still asleep from the sedative, her hands cuffed as she laid in the back of a dirty van. The van door opened, Lisa grinning. "Finally." Dan went to grab her small body but his wife stopped her. "Don't. She's unclean, lower than an animal. She can stay in here. Cuff her ankles. I don't need her kicking and causing a fuss. Not before her parents get here." Dan looked at her while he cuffed her feet. "Parents? Why would they be here?" "So they can see her die. It's the least they deserve after they took all of our family away." Dan swallowed, not speaking his thoughts but he thought they were just gonna brainwash her, get her into their side. He wasn't comfortable killing a child. So while Lisa had walked away he left the keys for Anna inside, giving her some sort of chance against his wife. He loved her but not enough to kill a child. It was making his faith in their cause flounder and she would have his neck if she knew that. He closed the doors and walked away, feeling bad for leaving her out in the harsh winter of Maine.

Eric drove he and Kyle to Shielas house. His parents already meeting them halfway. Kyle ran to his mom, barely remembering to close the passenger door. "Mom!" He hugged her tightly, feeling like a child as he sobbed into his mothers neck. She cried, sniffling. "Shh bubblah, I'm sure she's fine. She's so smart and resourceful. She'll come back to us." Eric walked to them, his own yes bloodshot as Gerold walked over to him. "How are you holding up Eric?" Eric took in a breath. "Not much better. I'm not allowed to work this case. Chief says I'm too personally connected to it. He's gonna call and give updates." Gerold nodded. "Let's get inside."


	9. Chapter 9

When Anna woke she was freezing. Shivering so hard she thought she'd shake out of her skin. When she tried to move she found her wrists and ankles cuffed. She felt a bolt of icy fear. She looked around, it was so dark with the exception of moonlight coming through the windows of the dark van.

She started to panic, crying out. "Dad?! Daddy?! Help! Please! Dad!" But her voice only echoed in the metallic interior of the van, making her feel so alone. She sobbed, trying not to have a full blown panic attack. She used a breathing technique her daddy taught her and survival skills her dad taught her.

She had to stay calm. She had to study everything. But it was so dark. And she was so cold and couldn't move. She thought back to when her dad taught her how to get out of handcuffs. Daddy didn't like that, giving a lecture on teaching a skill she doesn't need. That lead to a fight but they made up. She squirmed, wanting her hands free first, turning onto her belly, hissing at the cold metal going through her thin shirt.

She was thankful for being so small. The cuffs came off easily. She sat up, rubbing them for warmth, rubbing her arms before working on her feet. She took her shoes off. Feet were a little more awkward to get out of cuffs. She hissed in pain a few times, the cold metal digging into her ankle but she managed to get free. She laid back down, curling up for warmth but her back hit something, a familiar clinking sound echoing in the van.

They were car keys.

Either they were very stupid or someone was helping her. She put her shoes back on quickly. She got the keys, going to the front seat, starting the van. it took a few times before the engine turned over, rumbling to life. She put it into gear but found her feet couldn't reach the pedals properly. Even if she leaned uncomfortably low she wouldn't be able to see out he windshield. She groaned in frustration, deciding to beep the horn, over and over again to get someone's attention. She could run out and go to the first house she sees but it's snowing really hard and she can't see a house within walking distance. Her chances of dying are higher if she does that along with some severe frostbite and if they're in a rural area then chances are high she would get lost in this blizzard. She stayed in the van, honking the horn until the driver side door opened suddenly to find a woman and man, the woman she knew from somewhere.

The woman nearly growled, grabbing her out of the van and throwing her into the snow bank. "What the fucking hell? We had you cuffed! How did you get out? Never mind That, your going back in there. Dan, get the keys from the van. Incompetent moron, leaving them in there in the first place."

Anna struggled against her hold, biting her hand. The woman cried out in pain before punching her to the snow. Anna attempted to fight but the cold made her slower and the woman kicked her hard in the chest and face. She cried out in pain. She felt pathetic. She should have dodged those easily but she was shivering so hard and so scared. She didn't know where she was. The woman yanked her arm, taking her around the van and throwing her into the van like she was trash before slamming it shut.

Lisa locked the van doors, having modified the van to lock only from the outside. No locks on the inside. She turned to Dan. "Do not let something like this happen again. What if she had drove off? What if she escaped? We can't let that happen. I'm going to disable the horn then we're going inside, it's freezing out here." Lisa got the knife from her robe pocket, opening the drivers side, startling a crying Anna. She growled as she cut the wires under the steering wheel. "Don't think I'm gonna let you try to hot wire this either. I have another car I can use. This is just a convenient prison." She then opened the hood, making sure to cut the wire for the horn before slamming it shut and locking the doors, tossing the keys to Dan as she huffed back inside. Dan followed his wife, giving one more worried look to the young girl that's staying in their van.

After dinner Eric drove Kyle and himself to their house, dreading to go inside, hoping in some naive way that Anna might be in there, waiting. That this is all some sick joke she thought would be funny. Eric looked over at Kyle. His husband was a mess. He was always emotional, even as a child. He always had his heart on his sleeve, one of the reasons he fell so hard for him, even at nine years old. Kyle looked exhausted, his eyes bloodshot and hair a frizzy mess. Eric placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here while I get some of our stuff, you don't have to go inside." Kyle took in a breath. "No. I can go inside." "Babe, you look like you're about to collapse, why don't you stay here?" Kyle turned to face him. "What is that supposed to mean? That I'm not strong enough to walk in there?! Are you trying to keep me away?!" Eric swallowed his hurt down. "I don't want you to have to give yourself unnecessary pain. You're already a wreck. You need to take care of yourself." Kyle sniffled. "But what about you? You think you can go in there alone?" Eric paused before answering. "Not the first time I've had to go in somewhere I dreaded. I can handle it." Kyle shook his head, getting out of the car.

Eric got out, staring at him. "Did you not hear me-" "I heard you you idiot but I refuse you let you go in there alone. That's our daughter that's missing. We're in this together." Eric felt his eyes water as he walked toward Kyle. "Then let's get our shit and get out. No staying around or lingering, Got it?" "Same to you too?" Eric nodded. "Yeah."

They walked to the front door, walking up the stairs to the porch. Eric took in a shaking breath as he unlocked the door, opening the door and turning the lamp on.

Kyle sucked in a breath, seeing the Christmas tree they hadn't had time to put away. A few of her Christmas toys still laying on the floor after not putting them away like they told her to.

Kyles lip trembled as he walked in, picking up her Moana doll. He felt Erics large hand on his shoulder. He stood slowly, still holding the doll. Kyle started to sob, holding the doll so tightly. Eric wrapped his arms around him, letting a few tears of his own fall into red curls.

It was twenty minutes before they moved upstairs to their room. Kyle very firmly ignored her room, walking past the Star Wars poster on her door. Just the glance brought an ache to his heart.

He started to pack up some clothes as Eric walked back down the hall, staring at her room, at the mocking Star Wars poster. Telling him he should be looking for her, not muddling around in memories.

He pushed open the door, turning the lamp on. The sight of her unmade and messy bed wrenched a whimper out of his throat.

He sat on her bed, gripping the blankets so tightly as the memories weighed down. He sobbed, bringing his hands into his hair. Kyle was in the doorway, his cheeks and eyes wet. "Eric.." Eric snapped his head to Kyle who walked in, sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly, leaning into his large shoulder. They cried together, praying and wishing their daughter would appear but it never happened. Just the mocking silence of the memories that filled the room.

Dan worried for Anna. He waited until his wife was asleep before sneaking out, taking out a blanket that wouldn't be missed. He thought of turning he and Lisa in. Returning Anna safely but Lisa would likely kill him before the police would get here, Anna as well just out of spite. His best chances were playing along and keeping Anna alive to see another day and that won't happen if she falls to hyperthermia. He made a cup of hot cocoa and brought out the blanket and mug. He unlocked the van carefully. She jumped and looked about ready to attack when he showed the blanket and hot mug. "It's ok, I'm here to help."

She willed herself not to cry, in relief or fear, she wasn't sure as she sat back down on the cold metal, shivering. "How can I trust you?" He placed the mug down, gently inching it to her, then following with the blanket. "I'm gonna help you, I promise. I was the one to leave you the van keys when we captured you." She thought about that a moment before inching toward the blanket, bringing it around her shoulders, taking a hold of the hot mug of coco. She looked up. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you with your wife?" He sighed. "I thought I was. I used to think a bit like her in our cause but...how old are you ten?" "Nine."

He shook his head in the disbelief. "Fucking nine years old. I can't kill a child, no matter what my beliefs are. She on the other hand, has other ideas." "Why don't you call the police? Turn yourselves in?" "Because were an hour away from the nearest station and a lot can happen in an hour plus this snow, make that two hour away. It's best to play along with her and help keep you alive until your parents find you. She intends to kill you in front of them before killing them, do you understand?" Her eyes watered. "But why? We've never hurt anyone. We're always nice to people."He shook his head. "It's not that simple with our beliefs. We were a part of a group, not unlike the KKk but similar. We vowed to be rid of Jews, gays, blacks to make a bright future but so far all it's brought is suffering."

Anna sniffled, trying not to cry. "I miss my dad and daddy. I don't care if you think they're wrong. I love them." Dan smiled weakly. Still uncomfortable at the thought of gays but admired the little girls purity. "I'm gonna help you get out of here, I'm not gonna let her kill you but we have to play along. She can't know I even brought you a blanket. Understand?" Anna nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "Good. When you're done with the mug I'll take it back inside. The blanket will stay. Either mission is no use if you die of hyperthermia." She finished her coco, not caring if it burnt her tongue. He took it and she asked. "What's your name?" He turned to her. "Dan and you're Anna." She nodded. Dan smiled sadly. "It's nice to meet you Anna." He closed and locked the van doors, leaving her with a blanket and some hope.


	10. Chapter 10

For two days Eric and Kyle barely slept, Kyle barely ate unless his mother or Eric pestered him enough. Kyle was just watching the snow in the window, praying and hoping his daughter is alive somewhere.

Eric cleaned. A lot. The chief gave him compassionate leave until this situation is resolved or becomes a cold case. He prayed it never became a cold case. He hated to think it but even if they found her dead it would be enough closure, for him at least. He doesn't want her to be missing for twenty plus years to be forgotten about by the Justice system.

While nearly scrubbing a hole in the counter his phone went off. He answered it quickly. "Officer Cartman." "You're gonna wanna come down to the station. We think we have a lead." He dropped the towel he was using. "If this is a joke-" "God Eric, no! Just..look just get down here, it's...odd." Eric swallowed. "I'll be there soon as I can in this weather." He hung up, taking in a breath as he walked to Kyle who was sitting on the couch. "The chief just called. He says they have a lead." Kyle perked up, looking at him. "A lead? Really?" Eric nodded. "Yeah. I told him we'd be down as soon as possible." Kyle wiped his eyes, standing. "I'll tell my parents what's going on, go get the car ready." Eric nodded, getting his coat and keys, making sure to remember his badge.

Once the car was cleared of snow and warmed up, Kyle got in, putting his seat belt on as Eric drove carefully to the station.

The chief greeted Eric. "Lieutenant Cartman, please follow me." Eric followed along side him. "What did you find? A name? Face?" Kyle frowned, speaking quietly. "A body?" Eric turned, pointing a finger at Kyle. "We are not thinking like that." The chief swallowed, sensing the tension between them. "It's not a body but we have reason to believe your daughter is still alive. Just...well..come watch this."

He got to the computer, bringing up the surveillance footage from the school. It showed a black van with blackened windows pulling up to the front of the school. Three people moving about, getting stuff ready. Eric swallowed. "That's them?" The chief nodded. "Yeah. It seems like a typical start of a school shooting but watch them, very carefully."

They watched the footage of the three going into the school, the screen showing them shooting as they went down the hall, shooting at the ceiling, each going into a different school room. The chief switched it to Anna's homeroom. Kyle gasped, seeing Anna in the second row of kids. "There she is." The chief nodded. "Now watch, very closely."

The gunmen shot at the ceiling, demanding everyone get down on the ground, heads facing the floor but Anna of course tried to fight them. The teacher yelling at her to stop, the man shooting near the teacher but not at her. While he focused on the teacher Anna had tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands but he acted quickly, getting a second gun and shooting her neck, making her collapse onto the floor. Eric swallowed. "There's no blood. He didn't kill her. He didn't kill any of them. That was a tranquilizer." Chief nodded. "Now watch this."

While the kids had their heads down the man took Anna over his shoulder, walking out of the room. Kyle gasped. "She was target. The school shooting, it was just staged. A distraction but why the hell would they want our nine year old daughter?" The chief sighed, moving and getting some papers. "We couldn't get a read on the license plate but we did run their faces through our facial recognition system. Tell me what you think." He handed the papers to Eric. Eric starting to read them.

"Names Lisa Weber, age 41,hair blonde, eyes blue and...what the fuck? She has five warrants for her arrest. Ones from Colorado. And it says she was apart of the Colorado snow alliance." The chief spoke. "The group that targets and lures Jews and gays and blacks before killing them. The same group that took you and Kyle ten years ago." Kyle swallowed down the nasuasa he was feeling. He thought they'd never hear from those monsters again. "How is that even possible? I thought they were all arrested?"

The chief looked at Kyle. "There was nearly 150 people in that group. Odds are they're a gonna be some that slip through. She managed to slip through. Her and her husband. And they've managed to track you, I imagine it's some sort of revenge for getting her group arrested." Kyle felt panic creeping up His back, shaking his head. "No, no they can't have her. Eric, this can't be happening. They can't have her, they'll torture her." Eric turned, pushing down his panic as well as he held Kyles arms gently. "It'll be ok, we'll save her, we'll get her back." Kyle was nearly sobbing, gripping Erics arms. "How? Remember what you had to go through to save me? The jail time?" "And I'd do it again to make sure you and Anna are safe." He turned to the chief. "What do we do now?"

The chief turned off the computer. "Wait again until we can get a location. Soon as we have a location we're gonna send in our search and rescue." Eric was about to ask to be a part of it and he chief cut him off. "You will not be a part of it. I already told you you are not a part of this investigation. I'm only telling you all this information because you have a right know as her parents. Now go home, rest and we'll call as soon as we have her in custody."

The chief spoke softer, seeing Kyle so broken up and understandably so. "And if you need a therapist, we have plenty that deal with trauma. I can't imagine. how you feel with this shit being brought up again." Eric nodded, wrapping an arm around Kyle. "I'll keep that in mind. Com'on Kyle, let's go."

At home Kyle wasn't any better and Eric was at the end of his own rope. Kyle was pacing a hole in the floor, his curls frizzing from how often he ran his hands through it. "Kyle, you are going to give yourself a heart attack, you have to calm down." Kyle shook his head, his eyes wide and watery. "Calm down? The people that raped me, took me and you and tortured us, nailed me to a fucking cross have our daughter and you're telling me to calm down?!" "Don't you think I'm scared of that too?! Jesus Kyle you're not the only one that's fucking terrified!" "Then fucking show it! I've felt like I'm the only one that's scared for our daughter! You've been hiding away and burying your feelings and going all stone faced! Where have you been when I needed you? Cleaning the fucking bathroom for the sixth time!" Eric felt like he got punched, swallowing down his hurt. "Fuck you, that's low and you know it." He said quietly. It felt like they were nine again, arguing and hitting nerves just to get a rise out of the other.

Sheila could only watch helplessly from the kitchen. She knew they were only fighting out of hurt and fear. Gerold was hiding away upstairs, not wanting to watch.

Kyle felt his lip tremble. "And while we're here arguing they could be torturing our little girl to death. While we wait for the police to take some action and find them they could be molesting her, raping her." Eric shoved those thoughts away. "So you want me to break my chiefs orders, possibly lose my job when we don't have the slightest clue where she is?" Kyle floundered. "Yes?" He wiped his eyes as Eric came closer, holding his arms gently. "What we need to do is stay calm, take care of ourselves until we get the call. I'm sorry if I've been...emotionally closed off but I'm here and I'm never leaving."

Anna was moved from the van to a dog cage in their basement. Her ankles and wrists chaffing and bleeding from how tightly she did the cuffs on her. She was starved and they only gave her a bit of water a day. Enough to keep her alive until they have their perfect time to kill her. She was in pitch blackness almost all of her time in the cage.

She was trying not to cry when the basement door opened, the overhead light turning on and blinding her painfully. "Ahh Damnit!" She heard a laugh that was familiar. Once her eyes adjusted she saw Aaron, her school bully. "Aaron?" He smiled and he had a look in his eyes she didn't like.

He opened the cage. "Your gonna help me with something. See when my parents decided to kidnap you I thought it was gonna be all boring and they were gonna focus everything on you but... oh I found a way we can have some fun." He pulled her out roughly. She cried out in pain, the cuffs on her ankles digging into the wounds. "Just fuck off...please." Aaron gripped her hair so tightly she cried out. He used his free hand to undo his pants. "Kiss your parents with that mouth freak?" Anna glared but it was weakened by her watery eyes. "Fuck you." "I was saving that for another day, right now I have another plan." She swallowed down her disgust when he freed his member.

It wasn't very large, he was only about fourteen but the thought of putting her mouth anywhere on him made her want to vomit. She kept her mouth firmly shut. He growled in frustration. "Open wide." But she didn't budge so he kicked at her ankles, putting pressure on the wounds, making her cry out in pain. He used the opportunity to thrust inside, making her cry out, trying in vain to get away but he held her there as he used her mouth for himself. She watched , making sure to breath through her nose,waiting for the right moment, ignoring the disgusting taste of him in her mouth.

When he was lost in his own pleasure she bit down, hard. He cried out in pain as she put all her strength into it until she felt it snap off, tasting blood fill her mouth as he screamed, backing away and falling down. "Ahh! Y-you bitch! Oh god!" She spat it out, glaring him down with blood dripping down her chin. "I told you to fuck off and leave me alone." He barely heard her through his screams. There was rushed footsteps as Lisa and Dan came down. "Oh my god, Aaron, what the fuck did you do?" Lisa asked as she looked him over.

He was crying as she looked everything over, seeing the other half of his penis on the floor. She looked to Dan. "Get a bucket of ice and put that thing in it. We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Dan did as his wife ordered, worrying what Aaron was trying to do to Anna. He brought the bowl of ice down to the basement where Lisa was putting pressure on the wound with some rags. Lisa was seething at Anna who was back in her cage, eyes watery, mouth bloody but so much fire in her eyes. "I am going to make you suffer. Instead of your parents watching you die, your gonna watch them die, you fucking piece of shit." Dan cleared his throat. "Here, I got the ice." Lisa grabbed it, putting the bitten off penis in it. She started to help Aaron up, having to turn,drying heaving. Lisa looked worried, almost human for a moment, worried about her son instead of her mission. Dan used this moment. "Why don't you just take him, I'll clean up here. It'll be faster to get him there with just the two of you anyway." Lisa nodded. "Ok. Com'on baby, we'll get you fixed up." She helped him up the stairs, carrying the bowl of ice with his dismembered penis.

Dan walked up the stairs, watching them leave, not moving until they were out of the drive way and down the street. He got cleaning supplies, antiseptic, cotton and some paper towels along with a bottle of water. He went back down, seeing Anna curled up best she could and sobbing. He went over, placing everything down. "Hey, it's just me." She whimpered. "Just leave me alone." "I brought stuff to clean your wounds, please, let me help." "Why?! You heard her! She's gonna kill my dads!" "I'm not gonna let that happen, please, let me help you." She sniffled, sitting up enough to see he brought down water and rags and cleaning supplies. She nodded. "Ok."

He opened the cage, carefully helping her out. He brought brought a few wetnaps. "I'm gonna wash your face off, that's an awful lot of blood." She nodded as he brought the clean wipe to her face, starting to smear some of the blood, cleaning it off. "I know. He shouldn't have started it. I'm sorry, I'm sure your pretty mad at me for hurting your son." Dan let out a breath. "He's not mine. Well, not officially. She was his son from another marriage. I'm just his step-dad. We never got along, no matter what I did. He's a bit of a bad seed and from what I can piece together, he was asking for it." Anna rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement." He chuckled weakly, getting a few more wetnaps,the others spoiled with red.

Once she was clean, he uncuffed her. She hissed in pain. Her wrists and ankles had angry, bloody circles around them. He brought the brown bottle,opening it. "This is gonna hurt, like really bad." She frowned. "It's beats dying by blood infection." He hesitated. "On three. One...two...three.." he poured it on her ankles first, having had to bunch up the bottoms of her jeans. The clear liquid poured onto her wounds, making her cry out in pain, crying as the wound bubbled White. "Ow! Goddamn it!" He stopped, seeing they were covered. "I'm sorry, I know." He got some cotton ball, pouring it onto a few of them. "Hand me your wrist." She sniffled, handing over her wrist. He held it gently, dabbing it around the wound. She hissed but tolerated it. He did the same with the other before cleaning the cuffs. He handed her the bottle of water and granola bar. "Here. And don't worry, they'll be the the hospital for hours, you'll be able to use the toilet." She took them happily.

Once she was done with the bar she asked while he cleaned the floor. "If they're gonna be gone so long why can't we escape? Turn them in?" He sighed. "Well right now she has the only working car. After the stint with the van she doesn't trust me. She cut the landline and broke my cell. We're stuck." She nodded. "What a bitch. She knows what she doing." Dan nodded. "Definitely. It was one of the things I liked about her when we first met. She was always so confident and knew what to do. Just now it's against me. She thinks I'm too softhearted for this mission, she's right, as always."

Anna nodded. "Thank you, for being softhearted. If you weren't I'd probably be dead from hypothermia by now." He smiled weakly. "Your welcome. You have two hours to walk around, stretch and go to the bathroom, then after you'll have to go back in the cage. I can't let her catch you out side your cage." She nodded. Standing hesitantly. "I understand."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets pretty dark so trigger warning. Also, the "bittersweet song" Kyle is listening to in the chapter is XTC's "Dear God"

 

It was nearing February and Kyle felt at his end. He’s been helping around the house, helping his parents with this and that while Eric went back to work against his chiefs word but the chief didn’t stop him either, knowing he needed something to do to take his mind off things. 

 

Kyle was washing some dishes while he watched the snow fall outside. His mind still miles away, thinking of Anna. His mother was drying the dishes. It was silent between them as the radio played a bittersweet song. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it turned off. Sheila knew she couldn’t say anything that would help and Kyle didn’t have much conversation. 

 

They both jumped as they heard Gerold cough rather loudly and painfully. Sheila went to check on him. When he got sick and his fever kept going up, Sheila took him to the doctor and The Doctor said he had the flu. Kyle worried, knowing those older can have a hard time getting over the flu, getting complications often. 

 

Dan, Lisa, and Aaron were having dinner in their house. Steak, potatoes, vegetables. Since Lisa came back from the ER with Aaron, who was still recovering from reconstruction surgery, she barely let Dan near Anna, always giving him something else to do to make sure he couldn’t see her. He knew she didn’t trust him and he worried more for Anna every day he didn’t see her. He needed to get her out of here, alive. He needs to get his parents, lure them. That’s what Lisa was going to do but she’s become so manic he wonders if she remembers her own mission.

 

He swallowed his food before speaking up. “Uh do you know when we’ll be luring her parents here?” She sighed, her fork falling from her hand with a metallic thud. “Why? Worried about the little shit?” Dan pretended he wasn’t. “No. Course not. But I do want to know what the mission is. How long she’ll be in our basement.” Lisa sighed. “I’ve been thinking.” 

 

 _ _Oh that’s never good__ _ _D__ _ _an thought.__   She continued. “Do we really need to lure her parents here? I mean, it will hurt so much more not knowing where she is, not knowing if she’s even alive. They’ll be wondering what happens to her the rest of their lives, breaking them apart from the inside. But that does leave the question: what do we do with the brat? We could…have a little fun.” She grinned and for the first time, Dan was terrified of his wife. 

 

 

Anna was shivering, starving and filthy. She feels embarrassed that she had wet herself but after the second time Dan snuck water down he wasn’t able to sneak her out long enough for bodily functions. Her cuffs dug into her wrists painfully. She knew she’d be likely to get an infection but hoped she didn’t. She was feeling so numb, so alone in the cage in the dark, cold basement. She doesn’t even know how many days it’s been, what the time was. She just stares into the blackness hoping it will swallow her whole. 

 

She jumped when she heard the basement door open. Footsteps came down, creaking with each footstep. They turned the lights on, making her cry out in pain; the lights were agony on her eyes. Burning red under her eyelids. 

 

She heard someone messing with the lock before dragging her out. She cried out, terrified of what will happen. Lisa laughed as she brought her out. Aaron and Dan watched. Lisa had a small pocket knife. He swallowed, keeping himself from stopping her.  _ _Just play along and you won’t end up dead. You can lure her parents here somehow, get them  The ones a cop right? He can take Lisa down.__  His thoughts were cut off as he heard Anna scream. Lisa cutting into her thigh through her dirty denim pants. Anna was screaming, crying out for her to stop as she cut into her and when she was done with that she broke a finger, bringing an ear piercing scream, Dan felt like he might be sick.  He looked over and saw Aaron was enthralled, smiling. 

 

Dan felt vomit coming up. He ran up the stairs, Anna’s screams a muffled noise as he barely made it before he vomited up his dinner onto the kitchen floor. Anna was still screaming and sobbing. He felt like doing the same. He shut the door, hoping it would muffle it while he started thinking to find some way to contact the Cartmans. Lisa destroyed his phone and cut off internet access to both he and Aaron until this situation is done and over with so emails were out of the question along with trying to find a phone number. He couldn't run out into the snow outside. Lisa could easily follow that and he’d be dead for sure. He could take the car but she’s hidden the keys from him. 

 

He felt himself start to hyperventilate. This wasn’t the plan. He thought they were just going to brainwash her, bring her to their side. He didn’t think Lisa would torture her, kill her. She’s only nine years old for fuck's sake, what has she done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing except being adopted by two gay men. He may not be comfortable yet about gays but he’s willing to turn a new leaf. A new leaf that doesn’t kill children.  But as he sat on the kitchen floor, the acidic smell of vomit around him and Anna’s screams, he felt helpless. Was helpless. He and Anna were both as good as dead if something didn’t happen soon. 

 

Later in the night, when everyone was asleep. He stayed awake, thinking. Lisa still had all the research and paperwork from them tracking the Cartmans. Maybe their address is in there? He got out of bed as quietly as he could, sneaking into her office. He turned the lamp on, splashing the room in dim light. He went to the closet and found the box. It was conveniently labeled “research.” 

 

He got it, looking through all the papers until he found what he was looking for. He quickly pocketed it, going to find a pen and some paper. He had to move fast, fearing Lisa could wake up at any moment, even with her sleeping pills. He quickly wrote out his letter, telling them they have Anna, that his wife does, that he’s trying to help from the inside best he can without being caught. He gave the address and his name before folding it into an envelope and writing it out, placing a stamp and no return address. He couldn’t risk Lisa finding it because it failed to mail. 

 

He turned out the light in the office before he left. He checked to make sure everything looked the same as he quietly walked down the stairs and out the door to the mailbox, placing it inside for the mailman the next day. 

 

When he got inside he heard no noise but Lisa’s snoring from upstairs. He took this moment for another thing.  One he’s been able to do semi-regularly because it only took a few moments. He got the tube of antibiotic cream and went to the basement. 

 

Anna was awake, unable to sleep with all the pain she was in. The blood crusted and dried, every movement painful. She heard the door open again but the light didn’t turn on. She watched trembling in fear as they used a cellphone for the flashlight. He was relieved to see it was Dan. She cried. “Dan..” 

 

He went to her quickly, putting his phone face down as the flashlight gently filled the room. “Shh, I know. I’m so sorry for what my wife is doing to you. I hope it helps but I managed to send a letter to your parents, telling them where you are.” Anna let out a shaky breath as he started to rub the cream in under the cuffs. “Will they get it?”

 

“ I hope so. It was my only option so pray that the letter gets to them quickly.” Once he was done cleaning her wounds she spoke, quietly, raspy. “Thank you, for risking your life to help me. I’m sure your wife would kill us both if she caught you.” Dan chuckled but he lacked humor, knowing she was right.  “She’s insane. I’m not going to kill or hurt a child. I have to go, get what rest you can.” Anna nodded as he left, feeling guilty for leaving her in the dark once again but he feeling more hopeful that she’ll live through this and go home.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric sat in his cruiser at three'o clock in the afternoon. The sun shining off the bright snow and he was bored our of his mind.

His chief had been giving him small jobs: ticketing speeders and watching traffic, patrolling a few city streets. He hated this. He wanted to be out there, finding Anna, finding her kidnappers and making them pay but he wasn't in high school anymore and he needed this job.

His partner Sam was next to him, offering him the small bag of chips. Eric shook his head. "No thanks." Sam sighed. "So how's things at home? I've been trying not to ask."  _But I'm really worried too_ _._  It went unsaid as Eric let out a huff. "Same. Kyle still isn't back at work. Says he's not sure if he could, with some of the cases he gets. He doesn't get many child abuse cases but he's not sure he'd be able to handle some of the...darker cases. Ones that aren't just a ticket violation." Sam nodded. "I got ya. I don't blame him. I'm not sure I would either, if I were in his place." Sam was about to speak when a car sped past them, the speedgun in Erics hand showing the car was going 75 in a 45 zone. He started the lights and drove to catch up.

He ended his day around five. He always did nowadays. He placed his weapons into his locker and locked it up.

He drove to their house. Not Sheila's. He always checked the mail once or twice a week so it didn't pile up. He gave Kyle and himself six months at Shielas before deciding to move.

He got out of his personal car, shoes crunching in the snow of February as he went to the mailbox on the porch. He grabbed the contents from inside and went back to his car.

He looked through the papers. Mostly ads but there was an envelope addressed to "The Cartman family" with no return address. He raised an eyebrow and put it with the rest of the mail on the passenger seat. He'd open it at the house.

As he started the car his cell started ringing "I swear." So Kyle was calling. He picked up. "Hey babe." "Eric, meet us at the hospital, my dad collapsed and he could barely breath-" "Whoa,Kyle, calm down! What the hell happened?" Kyle sobbed on the other end, making Eric's heart twist with pain. "He's been sick, you know that. We think the flu may have developed into pneumonia. The paramedics are already taking him to the hospital." "Which hospital?" Kyle told him and Eric let out a breath, trying to keep himself calm.

"Kyle, stay calm, Alright? I'll be there soon as I can. I love you." He hung up, rubbing his hands into his eyes, trying to keep from having a panic attack.

Once he felt calm he drove the way to the hospital. Once inside he saw Kyle in the ER waiting room next to Sheila who was equally in tears. He nearly ran over. Kyle saw him, standing and hugging him tightly. When he pulled away he asked "Have you heard anything? Any updates?" Sheila sniffled. "Nothing yet. They just got in a half hour ago. " Kyle was nearly hyperventilating. "Oh god, Eric, I can't lose him too, I can't." Eric held his arms, looking at him sternly but voice gentle. "You haven't lost anyone yet. Anna is still likely alive and your dad is being treated the best the doctor can possibly do. Just breath. Breath with me."

It took nearly five minutes before Kyle calmed and sat down next to his mother, Eric sitting next to him, holding his hand. Pushing away his own anxiety and worry.

An hour later they said they moved Gerold to intensive care as they want to keep him the remainder of his illness and keep him monitored.

Sheila was calmer when the doctor came to talk to them. "Please, will my husband be ok?" He sighed. "At this time we can't give a clear answer. Flu complications can improve in days or he could get worse in hours. It's a bit unpredictable and I really wish I had a better answer. Right now his lungs aren't great, we have him on oxygen. He is stable, his heart so far is fine which is a very good sign and if you would like to visit his room you're welcome to." Sheila odder, letting out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much doctor. I was so scared he was gonna die." The doctor smiled. "It's my job to make sure he doesn't. Please, don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions." "Thank you Doctor, I will keep that in mind." "Here, I can show you to his room."

The three of them followed. Eric not letting go of Kyles hand for a second. Still feeling him shake with anxiety. The doctor opened the door gently, letting them go inside. Gerold was asleep, breathing tube through his nose, several wires hooked up to him.

Gerold woke up an hour later. Somewhat alert but still obviously weak. He frowned as he held Sheila's hand. "I'm so sorry to worry you like this." Sheila smiled tiredly. The ordeal taking her energy. "It's not your fault. You'll get better and come home within the week, you'll see." Eric gave a smile himself, trying to keep them thinking positive. "Yeah, nothing can keep you down for long." Gerold chuckled but it quickly changed to loud, painful hacking coughs that shook his entire being.

Sheila, Kyle and Eric started to go home a little after six, deciding to go out for dinner. Too tired to make anything.

It was when they left the restaurant and Kyle got into the passenger side with Eric that he noticed the mail on the floor.

As Eric started the car Kyle reached down and grabbed the papers and ads. "Anything important?" "Like bills? No, not this week." Kyle sighed as Eric pulled out of the parking lot as Kyle held the mail in his lap, making a mental note to look at it more closely at home.

When they all got back home Kyle went through the mall, standing in the dining room. He saw the letter addressed to the "Cartman family" with no return address. Kyle spoke up as Eric was channel surfing the television while his mother was already getting ready to sleep. "Eric? What's this letter?"

The larger man got up, going to his husband. "I'm not sure, I saw but soon as I saw it in the mail I got the call about your dad. Open it up."

Kyle sighed as he opened it, expecting it to be an invite to a reunion of some sort or another fucking ad for Direct TV. Lord knows they try to make them as personal looking as possible. But what he read was so much worse. After the first few lines he gasps, tears filling his eyes. "Eric! Oh my god!" Eric ran in, worried and terrified. "What is it? What's going on?" Kyle sobbed but swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's from her kidnappers. It's all the fucking information we need to find her. He even gives a fucking address!" Eric grabbed it, Kyle practically handing it over. Eric read it carefully, not wanting to miss anything in it.

" _My name is_ _Danial_ _and my wife and I have your daughter. My wife was part of the group that kidnapped the both of you and did unspeakable things. I was not apart of that group but I held similar values to it but I'm not so sure of them anymore. My wife, Lisa, is bordering insanity and her mission was to lure you here but now she just wants to find pleasure in hurting your daughter and I am doing all_ _I_ _can without my wife finding out to help your daughter. In this letter is the address we are currently in, please come quickly or your da_ _ughter_ _may not be alive, me either. If my wife finds out I'm helping her she will kill me and your child. Please come quickly._

_Dan."_

Kyle was nearly into a panic attack as Eric stood there, rereading it over and over, not quite believing that he has the answers right in his hands. He was shaking so bad he eventually leaned against the hardwood table.

Kyle spoke up, voice cracking. "Eric, what do we do with this? What the hell do we do?" Eric snapped into his police mode, focusing on one problem at time. First was calming Kyle. "I'm taking this to the police chief and we are going to start a search and rescue operation. We may not be able to go until tomorrow but we will get our little girl back, I promise." Kyle calmed down a bit, wiping tears away. "What am I supposed to do? Just wait, like we have been for nearly two months?" Eric let out a breath. "I'm sorry. If I let you come with us I could lose my job, a lot of people could. I'm going to call the chief now, go tell your mom what's going on." Kyle nodded as Eric got his phone out, nearly running upstairs.

Eric paced as the phone on the other end rang and rang before finally it picked up. "Eric? Something happen?" "We just got a letter from Annas kidnappers. Someone from the inside is trying to help us, he sent us the address. How soon can we get a search and rescue team? SWAT? anything?" Eric felt his own panic attack starting as the chief talked. "Let me get to station and I'll call you with an estimate. Actually can you meet me there?" "Yeah. I'll bring the letter." "Good. See you soon."

Eric hung up, Taking in a few deep breaths before going upstairs to Sheila and Kyle to tell them the news.

Back at the hell Anna was stuck in. Dan was getting ready for bed, washing his hands in the bathroom sink as the door opened, slowly.

He looked in the mirror, seeing Lisa and feeling his heart seize. She had a dangerous, livid sort of look. He turned the water off slowly, as if moving faster will spook her into action. "Yes dear?" Lisa held up the piece of paper that held the Cartmans address. "Where exactly did this come from? I could have sworn it was packed up with the rest of my research." He turned, facing her. "Maybe Aaron went through your things. You know how nosey he gets sometimes." Lisa glared, walking closer. "oh I think it was someone else. I think it was a fat, smelly rat name Dan!" She suddenly stabbed him with the same small pocket knife she used on Anna. He didn't think it punctured any organs, he was thankful for his chubby weight now more than ever but he barely got the thought as he held his stomach wound, crying out in pain as blood dripped through his fingers.

Lisa wasn't done. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him down the hall and to the living room. He barely could keep up with her until she got to the basement stairs, throwing him down.

When his fall ended he was thankful he was still alive but Anna was sobbing as she saw Dan. Nearly screamed when she heard him fall down the stairs. "Dan..." Dan saw her as Lisa turned the lights on, walking down the stairs, bloody knife in hand. Dan adjusted against the cold, cement brick wall as she passed by him and walked toward Annas cage. He shook his head. "No, please, leave her alone. Take me, please, I'm the one that ratted us out." Lisa drug Anna out of her cage, putting her face down on the cement floor. It smelled of piss and blood and Anna wanted to vomit. Lisa looked over at Dan. "This is what you get for trying to help this low life. You are going to watch while I cut her and violate her. If she's lucky she'll live through it but she will know its because of you that she is in so much pain. You did this to her."

Anna kept trying to struggle in vain, weakly as she sobbed quietly into the cement floor. She felt Lisa move and saw her slippered feet in front of her vision.

Suddenly her shirt was being cut from her body, her jeans and everything else following, leaving her naked and shaking.

Dan was nearly sobbing and Lisa spoke, already threatening him with what he knew she would do. "Try to help her or stop me and I won't hesitate to kill both of you." Dan cried. Feeling and smelling the blood and fear. "Please...don't do this..." Lisa moved Anna so he could have a better view of her torture. She cut a deep line in Annas back and Anna screamed. Blood dripping down her back as Lisa laughed.

Dan could only watch as Lisa cut her back up to shreds, the blood pooling on the floor. But he didn't vomit until he saw her start to violate her young body with whatever was near. In this case, a baseball bat. The one Aaron never used. Dan sobbed and the blood continued. He prayed that she would live. Another day closer to freedom, he hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

When Anna fell unconscious was when Lisa lost her fun. Throwing the bat to the side and walking upstairs like it never happened, turning the lights off. Once he heard Lisa start to walk up the upstairs stairway to the bedrooms he forced his body to move, to get to a light switch. It was painful to stand and use the stairs (especially since he thinks he dislocated something in the fall) once the light was on he saw Annas body, analyzing it, thinking of what to get for her wounds. 

 

He knows there should be another first aid kit down here because the group Lisa was in was, if anything, thorough. He limped, going to the poor excuse for a bathroom and searching, finding some cotton, peroxide, and towels. He took care of his own flesh wound before taking care of her. His was a paper cut compared to her. 

 

He checked her pulse. It was fast but that could be from fear or age. He's not exactly a doctor but he moved her into a more comfortable position. He started to pour peroxide onto her back which woke her up, gasping and crying and shivering. ”No more..please..no more.” ”shh its just me.” ”Dan?”  She swallowed the lump in her throat. He wanted to cry as well. It showed as his voice wobbled. ”Yeah. I'm gonna help you. Alright?” ”Did she hurt you too?” She asked quietly. Dan nodded as he started dressing her back with the gauze he found. ”Yeah but its a paper cut compared to you. Just stay still, ok?” 

 

When her back was properly tended to he dreaded examining her feminine area. ”Anna, I'm going to have to check your private area. I might need to put an antiseptic cream on it, is that alright?” Anna sniffled. ”Do what you have to. I want to see my dads again. I can't do that if I die from an infection.” He couldn't help the small smile as he moved behind her, the bottle of cream in hand. ”You’re probably the strongest person I know. If I was in your place, I’d probably let the blood infection take me. Ok, I'm going to take a look now, I'll be touching you, ok?” She let out a shaking breath. ”ok.” 

 

He gently spread her thighs and legs, enough to see the damage and the blood. He wanted to be sick all over again. His eyes watered over but he kept his composure. ”I'm going to put some cream on it now, ok.” ”Just do it already. Stop fucking asking.” Danny couldn't help the grin from the attitude. That fire was still there, still burning, like an ember. That was a very good sign, he hopes. When his first aid was done he used a towel to wipe the fresh blood off her body, helping her sit up enough to clean. The towel was nearly stained red by the time he was done. He tossed it into the hamper with other dirty clothes, feeling satisfied that it's contaminating all the clothes and Lisa would have to work very hard to get the stains out.

 

He looked around for anything to use for clothing or a blanket. He found a blanket that was tucked in a corner. He grabbed it, wrapping her in it, making a cocoon. Anna's eyes were watery as she looked at him as he laid next to her, hissing in pain as he did. 

 

Ahh, so his shoulder was dislocated. Anna looked worried. ”What did she do to you?” Dan sighed, ignoring the pain. ”She stabbed me and threw me down the stairs. I think I dislocated something.”  Anna nodded. ”Thank you again. For helping me. You could have saved your own skin and let me die.” Dan looked serious. ”I'm not going to let you die. I'm not a child killer. ” ”Your wife is.” ”Yeah and look where it got me. I made have made my fair share of mistakes but helping you isn't one of them. We just have to survive a little longer, until your parent's get here, ok?”

 

 she nodded then spoke. “How did you meet your wife?” ”At the bar of all places. We've been married four years so I had no idea of the group she was apart of or what they did. She somehow convinced me that that group was my family, the ones that were imprisoned. but I never thought she would be this insane. This is helping me see things differently. I just wish it didn't come to this.”  Anna was silent, unsure of what to say to that. Neither one fell asleep. Too terrified Lisa would come so Dan kept her spirits up by asking about her life, her dads. Her school. He was getting to know her. 

 

Kyle was a mess at the station. Sheila had her arm around him as Eric talked to the chief. The chief spoke. ”It's a miracle or a trap but at this point, I’ll take either but unfortunately because the crime in the town is so low don't have our own SWAT team to send in. I called another police station, with a SWAT team who is ready to help us but it'll be six hours before they're all assembled and ready.” Eric's eyes bugged out. ”Six hours?! And what?! We just wait? My daughter has been missing for two months and you're telling me to wait, even when we have all the information we need?”

 

The chief sighed. ”Yes, Eric. I am. Because we don't know what we’re walking into. They could be telling the truth. That they are trying to help from the inside or it could be a trap. Do you really want to go there, not knowing what you're going to walk into? Do you want your daughter to see you die before you can even help her?” Eric calmed and the chief nodded. ”You're welcome to stay here or wait at home. Either way, well contact you.” ”Can I be on the team? That goes in?” ”You can provide cover, outside, if need be but I don't need you losing your mind on the perp and killing them. That's an ass-load of legal trouble we don't want.” ”Understood. In the meantime, is there anything I should do?” The chief just shrugged. “Just be ready.”


	14. Chapter 14

After the SWAT team gathered and had their coffee and was briefed, Eric got ready with them. Kyle and Sheila were staying at the station. Too rattled to go home and sleep. It was nearing four in the morning and everyone was tense and filled with anxiety.

 

Eric kissed Kyle before leaving. His own riot gear on; it seemed nothing compared to the actual SWAT teams gear. ”Get what rest you can. Stay calm.” Kyle nodded, holding his husbands hand tightly. ”Bring her home.” Eric nodded, more determined than ever. ”I will.” He walked out with the rest of the team.

 

They had an ambulance on standby, not wanting them there when they get there in case shit goes south.

 

It was an hour drive to the address. They parked and Eric felt his blood pressure. Anxity and dread and fear all thrumming within him as they got out. He hated he had to stay behind with one of the snipers that took a place in a snow bank. He just kept watch, seeing the team form an entry plan.

 

The leader spoke, pistol ready. ”Let's move.” The team of four walked quickly and quietly, flashlights on, shields up as they got to the front door. It was locked. The leader called out in his shoulder mounted walkie-talkie. ”Get us the ram.” Soon a few guys were a coming up to them, carrying a portable battering ram. They held it as they pulled back and into the door. On the third punch to the door it fell inward, collapsing as they walked through. Pistol mounted flashlights looming throughout the dark house. But a light turned on from upstairs and a female voice heard. ”What the fuck?” One of the team went up stairs. There was a struggle heard. ”No! Get off me you assholes! I'll see you in court!”Lisa was put into cuffs easily as the swat officer escorted her down the stairs. The leader gave an order. ”Check every room. If you see the girl or the husband, approach with caution." The each moved in different directions as Lisa was taken out to the cruiser waiting for her.

 

One of the officers found the basement, his flashlight going down it, making someone cry out, sounding terrified. He swallowed his dread and spoke into his walkie-talkie. ”I think I found them. In the basement. I'm going to go down now.” ”Rodger that.” He walked down carefully, pistol and flashlight held and ready for attack. He could smell blood and piss. Mostly blood, it was in the air. He could breathe it. Dan was nearly sobbing with relief at the sight of the swat officer but Anna seemed in the middle of a panic attack. Her breathing was fast and she was nearly sobbing. Before Dan could plead the officer spoke into his walkie-talkie. ”I found them sir but it's not good. Get an ambulance here, now.” Dan spoke then. ”Can you help her?! Please?! She's been like this since the door smashed open. I don't know how to calm her. She could suffocate if we don't do anything.” the officer nodded, not exactly trained in dealing with anxiety. He spoke into his walkie-talkie again. ”Sir, can Officer Cartman come down here?” ”You really think that's a good idea?” ”She's having a severe panic attack, we can't calm her, if we don't do something she won't be able to breathe.” ”Understood, I'll get him there now.”

 

The officer kneeled down to Anna, seeing her back was covered in gauze that needed changed badly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. ”Hey, its gonna be ok. Your dads here, he's gonna help you, ok?” Anna caught onto the word dad, nearly sobbing as she breathed too fast. ”Dad? He's here?” She asked in a pained whine. The officer nodded, feeling his own eyes water. ”Yeah. He’ll be here soon too, to help you.”

 

Just as he said that he heard heavy footfalls on the cellar steps and an intake of breath. He knew it was officer Cartman.

 

Eric nearly cried with relief that she was alive but felt a growing, familiar anger growing for the blonde woman that sat cuffed in the back of the cruiser. His voice was thick with emotion as he walked slowly toward Anna, almost not beliving she's actually here and alive. ”Anna?” She sobbed, nearly wailing. ”Dad...” He rushed over, being careful of her wounds, holding her face gently to see him. His voice cracked when he saw her green eyes. ”oh god, sweetie, its me. It's dad. I'm here but I need you to calm down ok? Remember what daddy and I taught you?” She swallowed and focused on her dads voice, on his eyes, on everything that was him. He was the only person in the room to her. She eventually calmed and Eric turned to the swat officer. ”Get an ambulance.” ”One is already on the way. About five minutes out.”  Eric started to really look and saw she was naked, a blanket covering half her body and cuffs on her wrists and ankles.He spoke again. ”Do we have anything to get the cuffs off?” Dan spoke up. ”My wife has the keys.” eric looked over. ”You..are you dan? From the letter?” Dan nodded, eyes watery. ”Yeah. But Lisa... She hid them. She didn't trust me. She hid everything that would threaten her mission from me.” Eric shook his head. ”We don't time to ask her questions. Do you SWAT guys have anything for these?” ”We have some wire cutters, should get them no problem. ” ”Get them, now.”

 

The ambulance arrived the same time the swat officer got the wire cutters. He lead the paramedics to the basement, someone having turned the basement light on while he was gone.The paramedics moved quickly but calmly. Eric keeping Anna calm, which seemed easier than it should have been. She was wrapped in a shock blanket, she had to lay on her stomach because her back was so bad. Eric walked with the paramedics but as they walked through the living room he felt someone jump on him, starting to stab him.Before the SWAT did anything Eric grabbed the arms that were around his neck, easily throwing him against the wall and punching him, knocking him out. He felt stab wounds on his chest now, hissing in pain as a few officers apprehended Aaron. He must have been hiding when they searched the house. He was just thankful the wounds didn't feel that deep.

When Anna was being put into the ambulance Eric for his cell phone out, calling Kyle.

Kyle picked up almost immediately. "Eric? What's going on?” Eric felt his throat close up, his eyes watering again. ”We got her. She's alive. Were heading to the children's hospital.” Kyle was silent, probably unbelieving until a relived sob escaped. ”oh god, she's alive?” ”Yeah. Alive and alert. I'll call you when we get to the hospital.”

 

He hung up and took in the cold air of February, not caring that snow was falling on his head,He had his little girl back.He stayed in the ambulance with her, petting her hair and keeping her from going into another attack.He didn't want to separate but once at ER they took her to prep for surgery for her back and broken fingers.

 

He went outside where it was quiet, leaning against the wall and taking in a few shaking breaths. His shaking breaths turned to sobbing, taking in large, lungfuls of breathe. He was so damn relived he had her back but so angry at who did this to her. So many emotions were going through him, he didn't know how to feel. He kept his own anxiety at bay, calling Kyle once he was calmed and making a mental note to get his flesh wounds looked at. he had completely forgotten.  



	15. Chapter 15

Once they got Anna in the ambulance, Dan was cuffed and escorted out to the cruiser for questioning, after resetting his shoulder..

He had to sit next to Lisa who was glaring at him. Her hands cuffed behind her back. "See what helping her has got us? We're going to be in prison for he rest of our lives." Dan huffed. "What do you mean our lives? This was all you. Soon as I realized you wanted to kill her I always went out of my way to help her. It'll look pretty damn good for me in court when I testify against you, tell them everything you did to her, to me, how I helped her." "She's a Jew!" "She's a child Lisa! Did you really want to kill a child because she's different than you?!" Lisa was nearly seething, like a feral dog. "Yes. Because it makes her a dirty spec in this earth. She's a dirty Jew adopted by faggots. Faggots that got my family locked away." Dan glared over, his eyes still watery but he didn't care. "Go fuck yourself. We're getting a divorce." "Good. I'd never have you touch me after you helped that filth."

When they got to the police station. Lisa was taken to the holding cell while he was taken to an interrogation room, cuffs off thanks to his good behavior and cooperation. His stab wound stitched up and shoulder aching after being reset. An officer came in, sitting in front of him, handing him a coffee. "Here. You look like you could use it." Dan nodded, taking the cup gently. "Thanks." "You said you plan on testifying against your wife?" "Well, soon to be ex-wife, yeah. I do. When me and her met, we both held similar although unpopular values but I was never a violent person. I'd never hurt anyone because they went against my values. As much as I dislike gays I'm not gonna go bashing their heads in because of it." "Can you tell us what your wife did?" Dan let out a breath. "We're do I start."

Sheila drove to the children's hospital, wanting to speed to get there sooner but needing to be careful of the icy roads. Kyle struggled to keep himself calm.

His little girl was _alive._

His little girl was alive and getting surgery.

They managed to get there in one piece, Sheila parking and holding onto her son for warmth and emotional support. It was in the negatives out in the snow.

Eric saw them through the window. Kyles eyes met his and he broke away from his mom, running for the door. Eric met them outside, holding into Kyle for dear life, sobbing into his hair. "Oh god...she's alive." Kyle held him tightly, not wanting to break away. Wanting to be strong for his husband. "It's ok, I know. I know. You brought her back. Just like you brought me back."

They eventually moved into the waiting room. Kyle worried for Eric. To walk into an unspeakable crime scene is one thing, when it's your daughter, it's completely different and he worried how it's affecting him. Kyle held his hand, lacing their fingers together. "How was she? When you found her?" Eric stared at him. Sheila had gone in search of coffee for them, letting them have some privacy. "Are you sure you want to know?" Kyle felt a lump of dread settle in his stomach but he needed to know for Anna and Eric's sake. "I need to know. Please, how was she?"

Eric went into his police mode, putting his emotions away and focusing on the facts. "Her back was cut up, her wrists and ankles were cuffed and I believe she had stayed in a cage most of her time. There was one in the room we found her in and they didn't have a pet of any sort. That's all I know, until the doctor updates us." Kyle looked at the floor, feeling his anger rise. "I want to kill them." "Her. Dan didn't have anything to do with Anna. He's probably saved her life. He treated her wounds and sent the letter to us. His wife Lisa on the other hand, she did all this." Kyle sucked in a breath. "Ok. I correct myself. I want to kill her. After what she's done. What her group had done to us." Eric nodded but didn't seem to have a temper, seeming way too calm. "I know. I do too but you know how much legal trouble we could be in if we did that? If we managed to sneak her out somehow?" There was a pause between them as Kyle leaned against Erics shoulder. "She hurt our little girl." Eric kissed Kyle head, his blue eyes watering over. "I know."

Sheila came back with three coffees and some food from the vending machine as they waited. It was an hour before they got an update. The doctor coming out. "Cartman?" The three of them shot up, Eric nearly running over to him. "Is she ok?" The looked exhausted but smiled sadly. "She'll be fine but I'd like to talk to you more personally in my office."

He took them to his office and waited until they sat. Kyle spoke, inpatient to find out the information. "Please, is she going to be ok?" The doctor sighed, running a stressed hand through his hair. "Physically. She'll be fine. Her wounds are..how do I say this and not sound like a jerk?..Her wounds are much less than other victims of abuse and kidnapping. The worst was her back. She had forty-eight lacerations, not all of them needed stitches but many of them did. She got nearly eighty stitches but in a while but they should dissolve in time as she heals. She had three broken fingers and penetrative trauma. She was also severely-" Eric nearly spat out, loudly. "Penetrative trauma?!" Kyle was next, his voice thick. "Are you saying she was raped?" Sheila nearly gasped, holding onto Kyles shoulder to comfort him in some way, and herself.

The doctor looked so sad, swallowing his own feelings down. "Yes. I am. We're not sure by who or what. We didn't find any evidence of seamen but we did find obvious trauma there but until she can talk to us we won't know exactly what did the trauma but no stitches were needed there-" Eric suddenly got up, walking out the door with a slam.

All looked at where he left. Kyle knew exactly why he left. He couldn't take hearing it. He couldn't take the anger that's surging through him. He knows he should be mad at him leaving while they're hearing the updates on their child's condition but he couldn't. He understood him too well.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, did you want to take a break from the news? I'm sure this isn't easy." "No. I want to know. I can tell my husband later. He just gets very emotional."  _And psychotic_ Kyle added in his head. The doctor nodded. "Well on top of that She was also malnourished. We're gonna keep her here at least until her strength and nourishment is where it should be. Right now she's in her room, still asleep from the surgery. I can give you the room number." He wrote it down before handing it to Kyle. Sheila spoke as he took it gently. "Thank you so much for your help doctor." They all stood and as he opened the door for them, he spoke. "If it helps, I hope they put whoever did this on death row. Only a monster would do this to a child." Kyle nodded. "Thank you."

Eric was pacing outside the hospital doors. His anger was at its melting point. If Lisa were in front of him he's not sure he would stop at punching her. Or stabbing her. A few glimpses of memory flashed as he tortured Rick, Kyles rapist from ten years ago, and burned the place he was in down. That's was exactly what he wanted to do to this Lisa. He wanted her on that metal bed, naked, bleeding, pleading and begging for mercy. For help. For him to stop. And he wouldn't stop. Not until she dies as painful a death as he can possibly make.

"Eric?" He heard Kyles voice breaking through his anger like a beacon of light. He stopped pacing as Kyle walked over to him. "You ok?" Eric shook his head, looking at the falling snowflakes. "No. I'm not fucking ok. That bitch raped our nine year old daughter." "I know. I want her dead too." Eric felt angry tears gather in his eyes as he let his emotions out. "Dead doesn't even begin to cover it. I want to do to her what I did to Rick." Kyle swallowed his fear down. It had been so long since Eric showed this psychotic side of himself. He never had reason too. Kyle walked close to him, remembering his words from so long ago. What he told Eric when he captured Rick. "Just don't get caught." He reaches out, holding Eric's hand, tightly. Trying to calm him. "The doctor gave us her room number. Let's go see our daughter." Eric took a few steadying breaths before letting Kyle lead him back inside.

Anna was still asleep when they got in. Sheila already asleep on the small bed of the ICU room. This is the first time Kyle has seen his daughter since the day she went missing. He took in a breath, surprised at how little wires there were. There was a few IVs for hydration and nutrition and an antibiotic along with a heart monitor but for some reason in his panicked mind he thought she would be in an iron lung or something equally dramatic. He walked over, his eyes watering as he took her hand gently in his, a whimper escaping him. He felt Eric behind him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders as his other hand gently petted Anna's red curls.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna woke four hours later. Kyle was asleep on the couch with his mom, Eric was too rattled to sleep. Lisa's sneering face as she waked cuffed to the police cruiser, seared into his mind. And he may have doubted Dan when he read the letter, half believing it might be a trap but once he saw Lisa glaring and Dan in just as bad shape as Anna, he knew everything Dan said was true. He wasn't sure he'd see this kind of evil again. He hoped and prayed (on occasion) that it would stay out of their lives, that moving from Colorado to Maine would be rid of them. Oh how wrong he was.

He sat next to her bed, half asleep, still half alert to anything that might happen. A trait he picked up after the "Rick" incident ten years ago. Being on constant guard of every noise, it went up tenfold when they adopted Anna. Having a baby girl, his baby girl and his husband. He knew his duty was to protect them and he wouldn't do that if he was asleep if anything happened.

The trait may have come and gone but since her first kidnapped attempt, that trait came back. The hypervigilance. The paranoia.

So when he heard a small, scared whimper he woke, his instincts reacting as he sat up, seeing Anna look around with her eyes. The rest of her body was likely too weak to look around properly. Eric spoke softly, not wanting to spook her, holding her hand in both his. "It's ok sweetie, daddy and me are here." She saw her dad, nearly sobbing, starting to hiccup. "Dad.." He stood up, ready to do whatever she needed. He leaned down enough to face her. But she didn't need the doctor, pain medication or food. Not at that moment. She reached out, weakly, wanting to be held by him.

He felt his throat close up as he sat gently on the small, children's hospital bed, wrapping her up in his large arms. She melted into him, crying into his side. She was engulfed by him. His scent soothing her, his arms making her feel safe. She calmed down in a matter of seconds. She was quiet after her tears so he spoke up. "How are you feeling?" She sniffled. "I hurt everywhere. And I'm hungry." "I have to call the doctor, Ok? They have to know you're awake." "Can...can I say hi to daddy and grandma? I know they're sleeping" Her voice broke. He gently shushed her. "It's ok. I don't think they'll mind waking up to say hi to you. We've been worried sick about you." He got up, helping her lay back down gently before waking Sheila and Kyle.

Kyle woke first. Eric gently shaking him. "Hey, someone wants to see you." Kyle rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes before he saw Anna, staring at him so ...unsure. So terrified. He bolted up, walking over. Kyle could only stare for what felt like an eternity. His daughter was alive and well and staring at him like he might yell at her. She sucked in a scared breath, eyes watery. "Daddy.." Kyle let a whimper of his own escape before he hugged her, gently, nearly crying into her hair. "Oh I was so scared. I never thought I'd see you again. I love you so much sweetie." She wrapped her arms around him best she could, let a few more tears of her own fall as she felt her daddy's arms around her.

When Kyle pulled away Sheila was standing now. Her own eyes water as she walked, holding Anna's face and smiling, tears falling down her face. "We've missed you so much bubblah." Anna smiled weakly, still emotional. "I missed you all too." Sheila kissed her head before hugging her. Anna then noticed someone missing. "Where's grandpap?" Sheila pulled away, sighing. "Your grandpap is very sick right now. He's in a hospital right now, like you but he's gonna get better. I bet hearing you're back will make him better in no time." "Can we tell him now?" Sheila chuckled, still holding her close. "Later. It's still very early and he's probably asleep."

Anna nodded and Eric took this time to press the call nurse button. He saw the clock. It was nearly 8am. The sunrise making the snow sparkle. After he pressed the button he noticed her Star Wars necklace on the bedside table. Probably likely having had to take it off for the surgery. He gently picked it up, sitting next to her. "I think this belongs to you." Anna gasped when she saw her necklace. "My necklace! Put it on me?" Eric nodded as he gently clasped it around her neck. "Here you go my little Jedi." Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm not a Jedi Dad, I'm...whatever Han Solo is." Eric laughed for the first time in two months. A laugh that rumbled in his chest; deep and all over. "Ok, here you go my scruffy looking nerf-herder." Anna smiled when she felt it. "Thank you." Kyle and Sheila both shared in the laughter, Sheila and Kyle both giving her a kiss on the cheek and head.

A nurse came in, smiling. "Good morning, I see someone is awake." She went about her duties, checking her vitals, checking the IV bags, checking her heart and breathing. "Your Doctor will be in about ten, He was on call and came in just for you last night." Anna frowned. "I'm sorry he had to come in so early." Eric smiled sadly, his arm still around her. He knows the nurse didn't mean to make her feel bad. "It's his job, he's like the head trauma surgeon. You know how I get called out sometimes at weird times?" Anna nodded. "That's the same thing."

She pouted. "Still feel bad, maybe we could make him a card or something?" "We'll talk about it when we leave." "So later today?" Eric sighed as the nurse spoke. "I'm sorry sweetie but you're going to have to stay here for at least a week. We want to monitor your vitals and nourishment since you were kept from them for so long."

Kyle could tell by her wording this wasn't the first case like Anna that they've delt with here but she just smiled. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Anna nodded. "Very." "Ok, I'll go get you some food, I'll be right back." As the nurse left Sheila spoke next. "I'll go get the rest of us breakfast, is that ok?" Lyle nodded. "That sounds amazing." Sheila nodded as she left, getting her phone to call Gerold.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

****Six months later** **

 

“Other than some scaring on her back, I say she’s ready to go back to school.” Kyle and Eric both smiled. Anna was smiling just as bright. She was so happy to return to her life. No more doctor visits or therapists asking how she feels. Kyle sighed with a smile. “This is wonderful.” Eric smiled, feeling brighter and happier than he thinks he ever has, Anna hugging his waist, his arm around her. 

 

Right now everyone from the police station (who could make it) was at his house with Kenny, Sheila and Gerold helping set up a surprise party he, with Kyles permission, because they all knew she was ready to go back to school and was able to, not to mention her birthday was close so this will serve as two parties in one. 

 

The last three months was like her kidnapping never happened. She still had an occasional nightmare, it was an adjustment but within two months she was sleeping in her own bed. The only proof she was taken was the medical documents and media coverage and scaring on her back. She returned to being their little spitfire with a heart of gold.  The doctor signed the paper stating she was able to return to school starting the coming school year in August, which was a month away along with her birthday.

 

He handed the papers to Kyle and they were on their way home, singing Moana and Fall Out Boy and shining in the summer sun. The fear and isolation of winter replaced with sheer happiness. Eric wasn’t sure if he ever felt this happy in his life. To almost lose someone so dear and have them return safe and sound if not for a few injuries; it was enough to make him go to church or temple every Sunday just to thank god properly that his family is safe and he was given such an amazing opportunity to be with them. 

 

Kenny text him a half ago saying they were ready. He smiled, pulling into the driveway of their house. Not Sheila and Gerold house (as much as he loves it, it’s not his) 

 

Anna was out first, jumping out of the car, converse thudding on the ground as she jogged to the door. She waited as Eric and Kyle opened the door. Eric and Kyle smiled as They opened the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

A few cops, including the chief, were kneeling with a homemade banner that said “WELCOME BACK ANNA!” Anna jumped seeing them but laughed. “Oh my god! Dad! Daddy!” The chief chuckled as he stood, kneeling and hugging his unofficial niece. “You are one of the toughest girls I’ve ever met. Hell I bet you’d could beat Thompson arm wrestling!”  All had a good chuckle at that, even Thompson, who was now standing with the rest, nodded with that with a smile. The chief continued. “Now welcome back and happy birthday!”

 

Everyone cheered, shouting happy birthday. Anna felt her eyes water but she was smiling. “Oh wow...I...I don’t know what to say.” Kyle smiled, bringing his arms on her shoulders. “Thank your dad. He put a lot of work into this for you.” Anna turned to Eric who kneeled down, hugging her tightly, his own eyes watery. She smiled as she hugged him. “I love you dad. Thank you so much.” Eric smiled as he pulled away. “You deserve it. You went through hell and back and came back to us.” Anna looked away, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. “I’ll always come back Dad. No matter what.” Eric smiled, wiping his eyes. “I know. I love you so much brat, go have some fun, say hi to grandma and grandpa and Uncle Kenny.” Anna smiled, wiping her eyes and running to her family as everyone mingled and talked and talking about how strong Anna truly is, how smart she is, how far she is going to go in life.  

 

She played video games with Ike and Kenny, she ate cake with her grandparents, laughing at how her grandpa got icing all over his nose and forgotten that her time in hell ever happened. 

 

A week later she was waking up at seven AM, her alarm clock going off. She turned it off, groaning. Eric was taking her to school today, Kyle, unfortunately got a morning shift that started at 7AM so he was already out the door by 6:30. 

 

Eric turned the light on in her room. “Wake up brat, school starts in an hour.” Anna grumbled as she sat up, her red, frizzy curls everywhere, her Star Wars pajama top skew. “Fine.” He gave a small smiled before leaving to make something edible for breakfast. 

 

She came down the stairs in just a hoodie and jeans, her red curls managed in a pony tail, Moana bag over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen, sitting, her head on the table because she was still so tired. She hated mornings. 

 

He put a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of her along with some milk. He had a plate of his own and they ate in a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

 

When he got to her schools drop off was when he felt his nerves start. She got out with all the confidence of world. She smiled. “Will you or daddy be picking me up?” He swallowed, feeling anxiety prickle at him. He couldn’t stay with her 24/7 at school. He had a job of his own to go to. “Daddy will. I’ll still be at work when you’re out of school.” She nodded. “Ok. Love ya dad!” “Love you too brat!” She grinned at her nickname as she found some of her friends she’s missed, hugging them and talking. He shook his head. She would be fine. He drove to work, convincing himself of that. 

 

Anna was so happy to be back in school. She waved to her friends, talking to them walking down the hall. Saw a few new faces which was always common with each new school year.  

 

The day was going so well. In all her classes she participated, answered questions, took notes. She barely knew what happened when it happened. She was in gym class, ready to put her all into it when she saw a baseball bat, sitting on the far wall of the gym by the gym teachers office. 

 

Then everything was a blur of fear and Lisa and blood and she was back there, in that cage, bleeding and starving and pissing herself like an animal. 

 

Kyle was in the middle of one man in his office trying to convince him he had a case to take to whatever court he wanted to go to when no, there was no case. It seemed pretty clear and he was honestly waiting for this guy to leave when his work phone rang.  

 

He singled him to be quiet. “Excuse me.” He picked up the phone while the guy looked annoyed. “Kyle Cartman, law office, can I help you?” “Yes, this is Nurse Susan at the children’s hospital. Your daughter, Anna, has been brought in here, the paramedics say she had a severe panic attack.” Kyle gasped, feeling the same fear he felt when she went missing. “Is she alright?” “Other than a possible concussion, she’s fine. Mentally is a different story, it’s better if you come down and see her so we can explain it better.” “Of course, I’ll be right there.”

 

He hung up, trying to keep himself from having an anxiety attack just from worrying about her. He turned to be man. “I’m sorry about this but there’s been a family emergency, my daughter is in the hospital and I have to go. We can arrange another day or I can refer you to someone.” The man nodded. Annoyed but understood. “Whatever works for you.” Kyle nodded, not wanting to place this man on another poor sap, he arranged another day before gathering his things and going out the door. 

 

He walked into the ER Of the children’s hospital, bringing back memories and feelings of dread. He pushed those feelings away as he walked to the nurses station. “I’m here for Anna Cartman. I’m her father.” The nurse nodded as she typed. “Ok, the doctor will be right with you. Please have a seat.” Kyle nodded as he sat in the waiting room. He saw some of the patients. A kid with a broken arm, someone with a broken nose, another looked very ill. 

 

He sent a text to Eric while he waited. 

 

“ _ _At the hospital, something happened to Anna at school, it__ _ _’s not__ _ _critical. Will keep you updated.”__

 

He put his phone back as he waited. The doctor came out of the doors, coming right over to him with a smile. “Cartman?” Kyle shot up, a small, friendly smile on his face as he greeted the doctor. “Yes,Kyle is fine. Is Anna alright? What happened?” Before the doctor could speak Kyles phone was ringing. He already knew it was Eric. 

 

He apologized and picked up. “Hey.” “What’s happening? Is she ok?” “Eric I’m with the doctor now, I told you it’s not critical. “ The doctor spoke up. “If you like I can talk to the both of you in my office if you put your husband on speaker phone if that works.” Kyle told Eric and he happily agreed to it. The doctor lead him to his office down the hall. 

 

Once inside, Kyle put his phone on speaker and the doctor spoke. “Hello Officer Cartman, how are you today?” “Fine until my daughter was in the hospital. What’s going on?” The doctor sighed. “To put it simply: she had a panic attack. A rather severe one. She hasn’t told me much of what happened but from classmates and teachers accounts we believe she had a flashback. Something triggered her to go back to her traumatic experience. I called a psychiatrist who specializes in childhood trauma and PTSD.  She’s awake, alert but not talking much about what happened. We’re hoping she’ll talk to one of you or the specialist. Has she shown any symptoms of PTSD before this? Nightmares? Becoming withdrawn?”

 

Kyle shook his head and Eric spoke up through the phone. “She’s had nightmares but that hasn’t been anything new. They’ve had the same occurrence and haven't seemed to worsen.” Kyle spoke next. “This is the first time she’s shown any of those kind of symptoms. Is that bad?” The doctor smiled. “Not at all. It’s actually a very good sign. If this is the first symptom of it then her mind must be handling everything very well, very healthy.  What activities does she do? Any sports? Hobbies?” Eric chuckled. “She plays video games a lot.”

 

 

The doctor smiled. “It must be helping without her realizing it. Video games are actually starting to become a form of therapy with some doctors because of the immersive and beneficial effects on the brain. It can be a controlled but problem solving environment, especially war or horror games because it can give them the chance to work though their trauma in a hands on, controlled way.” 

 

Shortly after they wrapped up the conversation and Kyle was taken to her room where she was talking to a male nurse. He was laughing as he took her blood pressure. “Dude Uncharted is the best game, hands down.” Anna retorted. “You obviously hasn’t played Doom.” Kyle smiled as he walked in. “Looks like someone is having a good time here.” Anna smiled. “Daddy! Oh daddy, this is Johnny. He’s really cool!”  Kyle smiled as he walked inside, closer to Anna. “Thank you for helping her.” He smiled, pressing a few buttons, taking the cuff off her arm. “Just doing my job. She’s one of the coolest people I’ve met.” Anna smiled, amazed someone would say that about her. “Really? I’m cool?” Johnny grinned. “The coolest, by far in the history of ever.”

 

 Anna smiled, looking at daddy. “Can we go home now?” Kyle sighed. “I’m afraid not. The doctor has someone he wants you to talk to.” Anna frowned, looking away. “Another therapist?” “Anna-“ “I’m fine. I don’t need to talk to anyone.” Kyle frowned, Johnny leaving the room, giving them some privacy to talk. “Anna, you had a severe panic attack, out of nowhere, in the middle of school. We just want to make sure that doesn’t happen, Ok?” Anna was still quiet. Kyle put an arm around her. “I know how your feeling. I’ve been where you are. It’s honestly the whole reason you’re in this mess and I’m so sorry to get you involved. You know the Star of David tattoo I have on my chest?” Anna nodded. Kyle felt his eyes water, remembering his branding from that priest. “It’s not a tattoo. I got a tattoo put over it to cover it up. It’s scar tissue.” He showed Anna the palms of his hands. Two punctured scars in the middle of each. Anna frowned, feeling them gently as he told her his story. 

 

By the time Anna and Kyle could go home it was almost dinner time. Anna went to watch some cartoons while Kyle started making Mac and cheese with turkey dogs. 

 

A half hour later Eric walked in the door. He smiled, a little worried as he saw Anna sitting on the couch. She smiled when she saw him “Dad!” She ran over, hugging him. He smiled, having to kneel down to hug her. “Hey brat, heard you had a rough day at school.” Anna sighed. “Sorta. I have to go see a doctor once a week now.” “That sucks but you know it’s just to help, right?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, daddy told me his story.” Eric raised an eyebrow. “His story?” “Yeah. Did you really travel across the entire state to save daddy? You killed someone for him?” Eric felt dread that she knew that story but chuckled at how excited she was to know everything, acting like he’s some super hero. “Yes And Yes.” Anna smiled. “Tell me your side of the story now? I wanna know how you saved daddy.” She said as she tried to drag him over to the couch as Kyle walked into the living room, seeing Eric plop down with Anna. He smiled. “Hey babe.” Eric smiled as Anna snuggled next to him. “Hey, apparently it’s story time.” Kyle nodded as he let out a breath. “I told her. At least my side of it. Now it’s your turn.” Eric rolled his eyes but smiled. “Oh where do I begin? Wait, is this even appropriate to be telling you? You’re ten.” Anna gave her dad a look. “Dad...” Eric chuckled. “Alright, Alright. Well it started when we were in high school, Your daddy hadn’t been in school the whole day and didn’t respond to any texts and I was getting scared.”


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

** **Eight years later** **

 

“Going to prom pretty lady?” 

 

Anna chuckled as she got her books. Her best friend, Nathan, leaning against the locker. “Turn it down Casanova, you’re making my knees weak.” “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.” Anna laughed. “For being too gay to function you sure do flirt like a douche.” He smiled. “Just doing my job.” “Of hiding?” He shrugged. She sighed. “You haven’t told your parents have you?” He got more serious. “No, I think I’ll tell them once I’m in college, just in case it goes south.” Anna smiled, feeling sad her best friend feels he could lose his home. “You know my dads will always have a room for you.” He smiled, running a hand through his dusty blond hair. “I know.” The bell rang and before they went their separate ways she answered him. “And yes, I will go to prom with you.” He looked shocked. “Wait, I was just..” “Are you gonna ask anyone else?” “No.” She shrugged. “Ok. Then I will go and be your fake girlfriend, this way your parents will be in the dark for a while.” He smiled, hugging her. “You’re the best. See you at lunch!” 

 

She went to her own history class. Her red curls now straight, having started to straighten them sophomore year of high school, her hair falling over her shoulder in a braid.  

 

While she was taking notes she saw a folded paper fall on her desk. She looked and saw Bobby, smiling, trying to look confident but ended up looking sheepish in his Lettermen jacket. 

 

She let out a breath as the teacher spoke, opening the paper quietly. 

 

__“Will you go to prom with me?_ _

__Yes_ _

__No_ _

__Taken”_ _

 

She circles __taken__ and folded it back up, handing it back over. He opened it and she tried hard not to feel guilty about the disappointed look on his face but her mouth didn’t listen as she spoke quietly. “I’m sorry.” He smiled weakly. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t be surprised you got asked. You’re gorgeous.” She smiled, turning back to take notes, ignoring her face heating up; biting her lip.

 

 

 

 

When she got home no one was there. Both still at work until five, as usual. She took the time to call her long time best friend, Sarah from elementary school. Shortly after her kidnapping her parents moved, wanting to be closer to the hospital due to her MS but they both made sure to stay in touch. She started to call her as she left her messenger bag on the floor, starting to take her shoes off. 

 

“Hey!” Sara greeted on the other line. Anna smiled as she started walking barefoot into the kitchen. “So I got asked out to prom.” “Oh my gosh!” “Twice actually.” Sarah laughed on the other end. “You little vixen, who are you going with?” “Nathan, he still hasn’t told his parents and he asked, jokingly and I told him I would be his fake girlfriend until he does.” “Sounds like a love story in the making.” Anna scoffed as she grabbed a soda from the fridge. “Oh hell no. He’s as gay as the sky is blue. Fakes being straight pretty well.” “Sounds like fun. Wish I was there.” Anna sighed as she sat on the couch, legs curled under herself. “Me too. Maybe you can at least come over that weekend, we can do all those girly things you like.” “That sounds wonderful. I’ll have to ask my parents.” 

 

She stayed talking on the couch until Kyle walked in the door, he smiled when he saw her. “Hey sweetie.” She smiled. “Hey I gotta go Sarah, make sure to ask your parents, love ya too babe.” She hung up. She smiled. “How was work?” Kyle sighed, sitting down, loosening his tie. His red curls just a little gray around the temples. “Tiring but uneventful.” Anna rested her head on his shoulder.  “Sounds like high school.” He chuckled. “No complaining. You graduate in two months.” Anna smiled at that, standing proudly. “And off to the police academy.”

 

Kyle shook his head. “Are you really sure that’s what you want to do?” Anna rolled her eyes. “Daddy, Yes. I am sure. I’ve dreamed about this since I was little.”  Kyle sighed as he stood. “I just worry. I’m always worried about your father out there, now I’m going to have to worry about you too. It’s an unpredictable job with unpredictable consequences.” Kyle looked away. “I don’t want to have to bury you.” Anna frowned as she hugged her daddy. “I promise to be as careful as possible but there are so many people out there that need help, so many missing person cases ,like I was, that need help.” Kyle smiled proud but terrified of her future. “You truly are just like your father.”  Anna let out an amused sound. “We’re not even blood related.” Kyle smiled, chuckling as he started to walk up the stairs. “It seems like it is sometimes.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She did her homework until Eric came home. She could smell Kyle making making dinner. Some kind of roast, she thinks as she answered her math questions. Suddenly her bedroom door opened, Eric popping in suddenly and loud. “Hey what are you doing?!” She just stared at him as he laughed. She chuckled. “You gotta try better than that to scare me Dad.” He smiled. “Dinner is ready brat, it’s pot roast.” “Fucking called it.” Eric chuckled. “Do not let your father hear you saying that.” He grinned as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

 

When she walked in she saw her daddy in the kitchen, stiring some kind of pasta. She turned to her dad, signaling him to hush as she got her phone out, recording herself as Kyle stirred the pasta dish, the sound the pasta made was obscene as she got close, video recording. “That’s what good pussy sounds like.” Kyle gasped at her as Eric was nearly collapsed into laughter. “Anna Clair Cartman!” Anna was too busy laughing as well, making sure to press end in the video.  

 

Kyle was red in the face and isn’t sure if it’s because he wants to laugh too (because she wasn’t wrong, the pasta sounds so gross) or because he was fuming with anger. He shook his head, letting it go. “I swear to god, why do I have two Eric Cartmans in my house?”  Eric chuckled as he hugged him. “Because you love us.” Kyle grumbled. “Dinner is ready you brats. Sit down while I get your plates. And stop encouraging her.” Eric held his hands up. “What did I do?” “You didn’t stop her.” Eric chuckled as he sat down. “Well no, it was fucking hilarious.” Kyle groaned as he set their plates up, coming to the dining room. “I swear to god, can’t believe the two of you.”  

 

The rest of dinner went fairly well, the hilarity forgotten until Anna spoke up. “Uhh so I got asked out to prom.” Eric spoke first, looking defensive. “Who is he?” Kyle gave him a look. “Eric, I’m sure he’s a nice guy.” Eric grumbled. “He better be.” Anna smiled. “Actually it’s Nathan. He hasn’t come out to his parents and plans to do that when he’s in college in case it goes wrong. We agreed to go together to keep his parents in the dark for a while longer and so were not dateless.” Eric looked relived. “Oh good. I like him.”

 

Anna gave Eric a pointed look. “Because he’s gay” Anna turned to Kyle. “Is it ok if Sarah comes up the weekend of prom? She’s so girly, she could help me out.” Kyle smiled. “I see nothing wrong with that. How is Sarah doing?” Ann nodded as she ate a piece of the pork roast. “Good. She’s good. Had a doctors appointment yesterday. She’s walking better.” It was quiet as they all ate when Eric spoke up. “Isn’t prom like three weeks away?” Anna looked up as she was eating a noodle, swallowing it before answering. “Yeah. I know most girls plan ahead like, a year. I honestly, got asked out a lot of times.” Kyle smiled. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Anna shrugged. “I just wasn’t interested in them. I wasn’t going to the biggest dance of the year with someone I have no feelings for. I will need help picking out everything, I’m so not girly.”  Eric smiled, letting out an amused sound. “I’m sure your grandmother will be more than happy to help. Lord knows she’s been barking up that tree.” Anna smiled. “Really? That would be awesome. It could be a girls day, maybe Sarah could even join us.”  Kyle smiled, agreeing. 

 

The day of prom was here faster than they thought. Sheila took Sarah and Anna to the stylist. The stylist putting her hair up in curls, pinned to her head as she spoke. “So what color is your dress?” “It’s white on top and red on the skirt.” Sheila spoke up, her once bright, red hair now nearly gray as she smiled. “It works so well with her hair color.”  “Definitely!” The stylists exclaimed, finishing up but pinning a few real roses into her hair, a few curls framing her face.

 

The stylist turned her around. “Here she is.” Sheila and Sarah gasped. Anna blushed. “Is it that bad?” Sarah laughed. “You look beautiful. I’ve just never seen you so girly. It’s...shocking I guess.” Anna chuckled nervously. “I’m honestly so nervous about tonight. You think I’ll look ok?” Sheila smiled as she walked over, Anna standing. “You are going to be the bell of the ball. Com’on, there’s still make up.” Anna groaned as her grandmother paid for her hair and was paying for her make up. 

 

In the evening when Nathan would be there any minute to pick her up, she was pacing in her prom dress. The top was white with white beading while the skirt was red and flowing. She had flats instead of heels  because she did not want to stand more than ten minutes in them. 

 

Her door opened and in walked Eric with a sad but proud smile. “Hey.” She gave a nervous smile. “Hey.” He sighed; it heaved out like he forgot to breath. “Wow.” He said looking at her. She blushed, feeling out of place in the dress and make up but he continued. “You’re a lady now. A full grown woman.” Anna smiled. “Don’t start crying, it’s just a dance. Save that for my wedding day, yeah?” He chuckled, eyes watery as he hugged her. “Definitely. I’ll be a crying like a baby. Nathan is here, Com’on.” Anna smiled, making sure her eyes stayed dry as well as they made their way down the stairs. The tears were gone as Eric sung out, belting as they walked down the stairs. “Here she is! Miss. America!” She was laughing to the point she had to hold the railing. “Dad!” Kyle chuckled, standing next to Nathan. His mother sitting on the couch. Sheila smiled. “Oh I wish Gerold was here to see this.”  Kyle patted her shoulder. “He sees. I know he does.” 

 

Nathan was dressed in a tux, his parents there as well. He saw her, smiling. “You look amazing.” Anna smiled, taking his hand. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” Nathan’s Mom spoke up. “Ok, picture time! Anna you look so gorgeous.” Anna smiled as her and Nathan posed. “Thank you.” They smiled as the pictures flashed and kept on for five minutes. Nathan’s parents were driving them to prom since either really couldn’t afford a limo (or didn’t really want to. It’s just the two of them) When Anna and Nathan got to his parents SUV  Anna turned back to her parents and Sheila, waving with a smile as she got inside, Nathan closing the door before they left. 

 

When the car was out of view Eric sucked in a breath. Kyle looked over, seeing his husband a wreck. He wrapped his arm around his, speaking quietly. “Our little girl is grown.” Eric went to say something, agreeing but a small cry came out. Kyle felt his own eyes water as he wrapped his arms around his husband, letting him cry bittersweet tears. Sheila smiled, eyes watery as she rubbed Erics back. “You both did so well with her. Be proud.” Eric calmed, wiping his eyes, voice thick. “Oh I am. I’m more proud than I ever have been, it’s just... our little girl is all grown up.” Kyle smiled sadly. “Let’s go have some hot cocoa and watch TV until she comes home.” Eric nodded and followed his husband and mother in law inside to relax. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This it it! The last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone thats read and commented and enjoyed this story. Thank you everyone!

**June**

Anna smiled as she put her graduation gown on. Red and shiny, her cap on the bed. She brushed her hair, having it fall on her shoulders. Some of her natural curls showing through.

There was a knock on her door. She called out "Come in!" The door opened, her father, Eric walking through. "Your father and grandmother are ready to go. You Ready?" She sighed. "I think so. Just nervous." Eric smiled, looking sad. "You'll Be Fine. All you're doing is walking across a stage and picking up your diploma and looking pretty while you're doing it." Anna chuckled. "I guess. " He picked up her cap off the bed, handling it between his large hands. "I remember when we first adopted you. It was damn hard to find someone who would allow us to adopt and harder to keep it hidden from your father." "Hidden? Was I like..a surprise?"

Eric smiled, remembering the day fondly. "The best one. The day I got the call that we could bring you home I had your grandparents keep him busy the day while I picked you up." "What was my birth mother like?" "A drug addicted cunt. Sorry, I hate how she treated you before you were even born. She did crack and drank while she was pregnant with you. You were smaller than you should have been, the doctors warned us you would have withdrawal symptoms but if it wasn't for her mistakes we wouldn't have you." Anna smiled. "Some things were just meant to be I guess." Eric smiled, his eyes watery. "Yeah." He fixed her cap, placing it snugly on her head before gently holding her head,Kissing her forehead. "Now let's go before your father has a stroke."

When they walked down the stairs, her other father and grandmother smiling watery smiles and taking pictures. Sheila walked over, hugging her tightly. "Oh my little bubblah is all grown up." Kyle smiled. "I wish Ike was here to see this. Damn his schedule." He walked over to Anna smiling proudly. "My little girl is a woman. Just yesterday you were the size of my arm." Eric smiled, arm around her shoulder. "Time flies by too fast. Now let's get pictures in before we run late."

When they got to the hall the school rented for the graduation ceremony, Anna found Nathan quickly in his own gown and cap. Nathan smiled, hugging her, nearly swinging her around. "We did it!" Anna laughed as she was placed back on the ground, holding her cap. "Damn straight we did." He brought out a paper. "Can you take a look at my speech? I don't know if it's any good." Anna chuckled as she looked at it. "Hell of a time to second guess it." She read it over, her face almost turned into a frown.

He panicked. "It's awful, I'm sorry-" "No, no. It's not that, just...you look up to me? You mentioned me and what I went through when I was kidnapped." Nathan frowned. "I don't have to tell them that but yeah. I feel like a little mouse compared to you. You're so goddamn strong in so many ways, even after what happened you never stopped, even when you were terrified. Out of anyone in the world I could look up to, it's you." Anna felt her eyes water. She brought her hand to wipe her eyes. "Nate..goddamn it." She said as she smiled through her tears. Nathan took his speech back. "I won't say anything." Anna swallowed her tears and smiled. "No. You can. I'm sure my parents would love to hear it." Nathan smiled as he hugged her. Anna smiled as she hugged back. "We'll always be best friends right?" Nathan smiled. "You can't get rid of me."

The principal came, alerting all the students to start going to their assigned seat.

Anna saw her parents and Grandmother seated, waving to them as she went to her seat. She felt her nerves start, her blood pressure rising as her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

Everything felt like it went by in a blur. An awful mixture of too fast and too slow. The principal was at the microphone. "Now please welcome our valedictorian Nathan Roberts." Anna clapped as Nathan made his way to the stage nervously.

He got up there, shaking the principals hand before taking the podium, clearing his throat as he unwrapped his speech.

"Hello my fellow classmates. We've been through some great times, some awful times and some times we will never forget. We now stake the first step into adulthood, to becoming who we are and it's scary. It's scary to be out there on on your own. I can only hope to be as strong as one of the best people I know, my best friend, Anna Cartman. When she was nine she was kidnapped and had some godawful things done to her but she survived and kept going. She kept pushing and kept smiling, never giving up once. I can only hope to be half as strong as her."

Anna tried not to hide her face but her tears came again, feeling so touched her friend felt so inspired by her. One of her classmates rubbed her back as she tried to calm herself with a watery smile. Once his speech closed everyone was clapping as he left the stage, ready to start the graduation ceremony. Anna took a deep breath. It didn't take long for them to get to the Cs. She stood in line with shaking hands, unaware of an old but familiar face in the audience.

"Anna Cartman." Her name was called as she walked across the stage. There was the standard clapping but she heard her father, Eric whooping and clapping. "That's my girl!" Anna laughed as she took her diploma from the principal,walking back to her seat.

When the graduation was done and they all threw their hats, she managed to find her parents. Kyle jogged over, hugging her tightly. "Oh my little girl is grown!" Eric brought his own arms around both of them, hiding his own watery eyes. Sheila smiled seeing them, wiping her own eyes. Anna saw Nathan over Kyles shoulder, gently pushing them away. Eric saw him, signaling him over. "Get over here." Nathan smiled as he joined in the hug.

His parents came over. His mom smiling. "Oh I think Nathan's been taken." His Dad chuckled. "They can deal with him now." They all joined a good laugh before Nathan's Mom spoke up. "How about we all go to dinner? If you guys don't have any plans." Sheila replied with a smile. "That sounds wonderful."

They all started to exit when Eric saw a familiar face. One he hasn't seen for nearly eight or more years.

Dan, from Anna's kidnapping. Dan, who saved her life, risking his own in the process. Eric didn't alert Anna to him or Kyle. He's not sure how they would react. Dan, now older, face just starting to show wrinkles, hair turned salt and pepper but he waved to Eric. Eric nodded, waving back before catching up with his family.

**August**

Anna held her last bag as she stood at the Greyhound station. Most of her stuff has already been taken up to the police academy dorms over the last month. It was easier to travel that way.

Kyle was still worried beyond belief as he stood in front of the bus station with Eric. "Are you really sure this is what you want to do? We won't be disappointed if you change your mind." Eric groaned. "Jesus Christ she's fully grown, I think she can make her own decisions." He looked to Anna. "Not that I'm not worried either." Anna smiled. "I know. And seriously, I'll be fine. I've learned from the best." She finished as gave Eric a look. Kyle sighed but smiled. "Just be careful. Here, we got something for you." He handed her something.

She took it with a look. "A taser?" Eric got flustered. "Well its a big city you're going into, you never know what kind of people might be hanging around." Kyle spoke quickly. "We just want you to be safe."

The bus horn went, alerting everyone it would be leaving in a few minutes. She sighed as she hugged them both. "I love you both so much, I promise, I'll call everyday." Eric smiled, eyes watery. "You better brat." Anna grinned as she jogged toward the bus. Once she got her seat, it started moving. She waved, seeing Eric the most emotional. He was always more emotional between the two. She waved until they were gone from view and for the first time realized just how far from home she was going to be.


End file.
